Of Love and Danger
by NekoChaaan
Summary: When Hinatas' life takes a sudden twist, she's led down a path of hidden feelings and danger. HinaxKaka
1. 01 Revelation, ball sports and the gym

Yokoso minna!!  
This is my very first fanfic ever. There are no lemons nor limes(gomene..-.-"), but there are blood, kind of a lot of violence and some bad language..And just to let you know..  
I do NOT own Naruto nor any of theres characters, that is the honor of Masashi Kishimoto.. if I had owned it, then a lot of things would be different..^^

Enjoy reading!:D

* * *

**Chapter 1**

It was a really wonderful day… You could really say the spring had come… the sun was warm and the smells of flowers were intriguing…  
_**"Neee Shikamaru-kun… what are we having in P.E class today?"**_ Hinata asked the tall guy walking beside her…  
He had a very plain look with just a tad of concentration...  
_**"Hmm... I think we're having some ball sports today… like football and rugby and stuff like that…"**_ he said happily, creasing his eyes at the same time... she just nodded… _'Just great... ball sports... the ONE thing I'm not so good at'.  
__**"Have you heard the latest news??"**_ Ino practically shouted in her happy voice... they all shook their heads…  
_**"Weeeellll… you see, it might not have much to do with us who doesn't have P.E next year… buut, Kakashi-sensei is having the P.E C and P.E & Health B courses next year… Jiraiya-sensei is having the ergonomic courses…"**_ she chirped. They we're all a bit shocked…  
_**"But why?? It has been Jiraiya-sensei who has held the P.E courses before…"**_ Chouji pointed... Ino thought for a second…  
_**"Well maybe he got tired and wanted to switch…" **_theyall nodded in agreement and decided to leave the matter… Upon arriving to the gym house Hinata got a feeling something wasn't right... she shook of the bad feeling and continued walking...  
The girls parted with the boys and went to their dressing room to change outfits… and their subject of talking changed from one thing to another..  
_**"Heey... what do you think about Kakashi-sensei?? I personally don't like him... He's too… Ehmmm... Ohhh I can't get the word... I just don't like him..."**_ they all laughed at Tenten's remark and question... Temari gave it a thought and then answered...  
_**"Well I think he's good, sure Jiraiya-sensei was a little bit nicer, but Kakashi-sensei seems to know what he's doing. He has sympathy for us who can't perform very well."**_ Most nodded...  
_**"I really like him... Sure Jiraiya was nice… But our class needs the discipline; we need a rough teacher…"**_ Hinata answered… _'Sure that I think he looks really good, especially those fiiiiinely trimmed abs... .'_ without her noticing it she had started to blush a bit...  
_**"And what are you thinking about hmmmmmm????"**_ Sakura asked her in a very evil tone…  
_**"I think Hinata-chan likes Kakashi-sensei… he he…"**_ Tenten jokily said... Hinata just looked at her...  
_**"Yeah?? And so what? I got the hots for my P.E teacher… big deal... He IS hot you know..."**_ and with that she took her bag and opened the door, making two guys falling in to the room…  
_**"Oh crap, Kankurou we're in BIG trouble..." **_None other than Genma and Kankurou were standing outside eavesdropping on their girl talk...  
_**"You two are soooo DEAD!!"**_ Hinata felt her temper rising… Not only had she said that she liked her P.E teacher, but the two most annoying and perverted person had heard it...  
_**"Nooooo please... don't kill us... We won't tell anyone of what we heard... promise... if we tell you can rip of our balls and make us eat them!!"**_ Kankurou said in a panicked state. They all just laughed... Meanwhile the guys made for their escape…  
They finally found the right hall after a couple of minutes of looking…  
_**"Shall we warm up a bit??"**_ Hinata asked the other girls...  
they all nodded and answered yes... They started running a bit and stretching…The bad feeling that she felt before started creeping back again making her stop stretching…  
_**"Neee girls... I have this kinda bad feeling... I don't know what it's about but it doesn't feel very good..."**_ The girls looked a little worried _'oh no... Why don't I just keep my mouth shut?' _she looked around...  
_**"Ahhh it's probably nothing anyway... I'll go over to the other side and do some individual training..."**_ she went to the other side of the hall and started doing some kata, but she couldn't settle down... _'Okay, then I'll just do my specialty... fighting..' _she closed her eyes and started doing moves and techniques that felt good and stretched her body at the same time… a kick here, a punch there, a grab for the neck over there and another kick.. she kept doing like that until she felt her fist connected with something… or someone… she opened her eyes and saw Kakashi.  
_**"You better watch it so you don't strain your thigh again."**_ Kakashi looked at her with a concerned look. She had almost forgotten, she had almost crushed her thigh muscle at a tournament… It had healed quiet nicely but then at a P.E class she accidently miss stepped and it hurt like hell… she couldn't participate in any P.E classes for 3 weeks, which was really tough, but instead she got to help Kakashi instead… And got to know him somewhat…  
_**"Awww come one, don't be such a pain… I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself."**_ she told him with sarcasm in her voice, which he really much noted.  
_**"Yeah, I can see that… But I sure didn't notice that when I had to carry you to my car and drive you to the hospital when you strained your thigh. Just be careful okay?"**_ he said and he looked at her in a special way. _'What was that??'_ When he walked past her he gently brushed by her side and she could get a hint of his smell, which was really enchanting…  
_**"All right everyone, gather around... You too Naruto, Now…"**_ Everyone sat down and listened._**"Today we're playing different kinds of ball sports, I had basket in mind for a starter then some football and rugby… But first of basket, you all know how to play soo… You get five minutes to warm up" **_everyone rose up and started running some laps, Hinata was in fact the only one who wasn't running... She took the five minutes to do some really heavy stretching exercises... _'Damn I can't get down any farther by my own' __**"Kuso!"**_Her first thought was _'oh shit, I didn't say that out loud did I?'_  
_**"Do you need any help?"**_ she turned her gaze to where the words were coming from and sighed as she saw Kakashi smirking at her.  
_**"Yeah, could you push down my back further down?"**_She asked him quietly. He just laughed.  
_**"Sure I can.. Here, we'll take it slowly"**_ he started pushing her back downwards _'Oh yeah, that's it... thank god'_ When he came to a certain level her whole back cracked.  
_**"Oh My God!**_ _**Are you alright?"**_ His voice held a lot of worry and even some guilt.  
_**"What? Oh yeah, don't worry it actually helped more than it hurt**_." she said in a happily tone, while standing up she faced him and gave him a heart-warming smile… He started stretching too… _'What the heck?'_ she thought... _**"Anoo, what are you doing?"**_ she asked him curiously. He looked at her…  
_**"I'm warming up, you're one man short so I thought 'heck, I might as well get some exercise', haven't been doing much the last week. A lot of grading, you know…"**_ He said and smiled... His smile only made her feel really warm… she diverted her gaze from his and started blushing like a tomato… _'What is happening to me?' _Kakashi looked around and decided it was time to start…  
_**"Alright, everyone gather around... Now after as you're one man short I'll jump in. Let's have clean games and a lot of fun…"**_ He simply stated and then divided the teams somewhat fair…  
There were two teams, she was in one and Kakashi was in one…  
_**"Soo who's the starter?"**_ she asked simply looking at the ones in her team… No one seemed all to keen to take it. _**"Awww come on, give me a break… I'm like the shortest one, Pain can't you take it**_?" she asked in a begging way but Pain just shook his head. _**"I ain't got a chance against their starter"**_. She looked to the other team. _'Oh What the... Why am I not surprised?' _They had of course chosen Kakashi to be their starter… Everyone looked at her like she was their only hope... _**"Oh crap, I'm dead..."**_ she plainly stated, everyone hoorayed. Kakashi and his team looked at us...  
_**"Soo, who's your starter?"**_ Kakashi asked with a tad of curiosity… Everyone looked at Hinata and she stepped forward and lean on to one leg… _**"I guess that'll be me..."**_ she said in a troublesome tone…  
Kakashi just laughed… _**"All right... let's play..."**_ Konan walked over with the basket ball and threw it up into the air. Kakashi and Hinata jumped pretty much at the same time… _'Almost!'_ she saw Kakashi almost had it. _'Oh no you don't..,'_ she always kept her back a little bent, but in this situation she stretched to its full size and got her hand on the ball and sent it flying to Shikamaru… when she was landing she didn't want to ruin her knees so she landed in the ninja position and took sprint towards the other side..

Kakashi stared in awe for a moment. _'Is that really Hinata??'_ Was all he thought before sprinting after her.  
The game was actually quite equal even though Hinata's team was at great disadvantage. And to top it all of, the linen cloth she was wearing was really starting to cling to her body showing every detail of her well trained upper torso, which earned her a couple of compliments... It was a mere minute left of the game and it was still a tie…  
_**"Alright, we have the ball now… Lee-san you start out with the ball, dribble to the middle and pass Ino-chan, that'll catch'em of guard 'cause they'll expect you to pass to me, and then Ino-chan pass it to Shika-kun… You know what to do right?"**_Shikamaru nodded at her question… No one else understood what they were talking about but Shikamaru knew and he was gonna enjoy this to its fullest…  
Hinata stayed at the left side of their goal, Lee stood in front of the basket, Shikamaru stood to the left at the center and Ino stood to the right at the center…  
_**"Are you ready? 'Cause we sure are…"**_ Naruto said in a cocky way… Kakashi looked at Hinata and she looked him straight in the eye and smirked…  
_**"START!!!"**_ Konan shouted and started the clock again…  
Everything felt like it was in slow motion, Lee ran up to the center and passed the ball to Ino, no one expected that so they had to turn from Hinata to Ino, which did no good because she passed it to Shikamaru… Hinata started running at full speed towards their basket…  
_**"OYY, 'Nata"**_ Shikamaru shouted and threw the ball to her… she jumped and spun at the same time grabbed the ball, landed nicely and kept sprinting… she could see Kakashi waiting for her… He shook his head and went in to meet her attack… she just smiled… he lowered down to grab the ball, at the same time she took up the ball… she was about 6 meters away from their basket and she had Kakashi 2 meters in font of her… she took one step… screams could be heard from the others.. _**"NO Hinata-chan/san don't do it, you won't make it!!"**_ the second step and put extra pressure to get some altitude… "_**Go Hinata-chan!! You will make it!!!"**_ she faintly heard Shikamaru shout... she saw Kakashi's expression change from confused to surprised… she went over his head and _(after as she had studied the anatomy of the body she knew all of it's pressure points, kii-points and the hardest surface on the body)_ put her feet on Kakashi's back and pushed herself away towards the basket… she could hear the people screaming and she knew it was only a matter of seconds.. now was the right time…she stretched out and slammed the ball into the basket at the same time as the time was up, but as clumsy as she is in nature, when reaching the floor she slipped and sat straight down on her ass… _**"Ohh... that'll leave a mark in the morning..."**_ she heard Shikamaru say... He was smiling with his whole face… Everyone were shocked, they had never seen something like it… He took Hinata's hand and pulled her up... _**"It was really great, you sure have perfected it... but you must practice on your landing..." **_he said jokingly... she just shook her head in humor and went towards the center… most were out drinking water so she was pretty much alone..  
_**"That was a really impressing move you did, I've never seen it before… "**_She turned around and saw Kakashi was standing up and he was smiling... She started blushing a lot…  
_**"Thank you… I have practiced on it for a full year…"**_She said with a tad pride in her voice…  
Kakashi walked to her and looked at her...  
_**"I must say… I was quite surprised… I hardly felt that you pushed yourself away from my back…"**_ _'You sure have grown a lot…' _People started returning from the bathrooms and dressing rooms...  
Everyone was happy and impressed…  
_**"Alright... everyone gather around here again... I'm not sure what we should play now... How many wanna play rugby?" **_He asked... And pretty much everyone responded...  
So rugby it was... Hinata took it fairly easy so not to strain herself... That one they lost but it was due to the amount of people loss at their side... Pain hurt his knee and Temari hurt her foot…  
_**"Alright time's up folks... time to hit the showers..."**_ Kakashi called out when the time was up... everyone ran towards their bags and took them... Hinata, who didn't have any rush, took it easy... she sat down on the floor and took a deep breath… after that she laid down and stretched her body..  
_**"Well you sure don't look to be in a hurry..."**_ she heard someone familiar say... _'And me who thought I was finally alone...'_ she opened her eyes and saw the person whom the voice belonged too...  
_**"Well matter a fact Kakashi; I'm done for the day… I don't have anymore classes... But I don't quite feel like leaving yet… "**_ She said while grinning… He just laughed and looked at her...  
_**"Well then we are two... You were my last class... And after as it being Friday and all, I'm going down to the gym to do some workout before heading home.."**_ he looked at Hinata with warm eyes_**.."Maybe you'd care to join me?"**_ It sounded really tempting... she really wanted to feel the pride of having a great workout... so what the heck...  
_**"I'd really love too" **_she said happily...she went over to the benches and took her bag...  
_**"Aww crap... I hate these shoes..."**_ she bent down and tied her shoe laces... She felt someone staring at her so she glanced back for a sec and saw that Kakashi was staring at her... _'What's he staring at?' _she stood up and turned around... He was looking the other way...  
_**"Shall we??"**_ Hinata asked him… He turned to look at her and nodded...  
Arriving at the gym they noticed that it was pretty close to deserted... the only one there, was...  
_**"Jiraiya-san? Is that you?"**_ The man bending down stretched himself making him a hell of a lot taller... _**"Hinata-chan?! Is that really you? Wow I haven't seen you in a year and you've changed this much…"**_ He started laughing and she joined in... It surely had been to long since they'd last met, she had managed to get both physically and mentally stronger and her appearances had changed a bit... Last time they met must have been her last P.E A class well over a year ago...  
_**"So how are P.E classes going now that you're not having me? Are the other still unruly?"**_ he asked in a jokingly way... she giggled a bit…  
_**"Well you know us... We're the laughing bunch... Especially Naruto-kun..."**_ She sat down her bag at the wall and took out her bottle of water to refill it...

Kakashi looked at Hinata and smiled a bit...  
_**"She sure has grown a lot since you had her in P.E class, hasn't she**_?" He said in a sensitive tone... Jiraiya couldn't help but agree...  
_**"Well I can tell you one thing... if you think she has grown much on this time... you should have seen my reaction when meeting her IN P.E A class... Then I hadn't seen her in... Ohh... well over 7-8 years... "**_Jiraiya sighed.._**."They sure grow up fast... back in those days when she was little, well little and little, she was actually quite tall for her age and gender.. And she was fast... her strength had good qualities... And she was a fighter…"**_Jiraiya couldn't help but smile...  
_**"She still is... I can tell you... I have never met a girl with such a strong will or good physic…"**_  
Kakashi watched her from top to toe... _'And I can't complain with her form either... What on earth is happening to me?? '_  
Jiraiya started to notice that something wasn't right with Kakashi...  
_**"Are you okay?"**_ He had a hint of worry in his voice...  
Kakashi faced him and smiled... _**"Yeah..." **_then he went over to one of the machines...

'_Hmm maybe I should try some bench press... haven't done that in years._...' Hinata went over to the bench press machine and unloaded the weights that were on...  
_**"Hmm... I think I'll start low… I'll take 20kg to start with**_..." she picked up the round formed 10 kg weights and put them on... she laid myself down on the bench and took a firm grip of the iron bar and lifted.. She tried out the weights first... did 10 lifts and put it back...  
_**"Hmm think I can raise it to 30kg..."**_ She heard some clanking sound and looked at the weights and saw Jiraiya...  
_**"There you go, I overheard that you wanted to rise by 10kg soo…" **_she smiled at him...  
_**"Thank you..."**_ She smiled at him... Hinata took a new firm grip and tried 10 lifts again... _**"Heavy enough??"**_ He asked... she nodded... she did 10 lifts in 3 intervals...

'_She sure is strong....'_ Kakashi thought for himself while watching her lift the 30 kg iron bar...

And time sure flies when you have fun... After 3 hours of hard work you sure feel exhausted…  
Hinata know she did... she had trained her legs, her stomach, her back, her arms and her thighs... well pretty much her whole body.. And she was really exhausted; it felt like she could fall asleep any minute… Jiraiya left an hour ago because he had some grading to do...  
_**"I can't believe that you had the energy for all that... I didn't think you would take the bet so serious..."**_ Hinata just laughed

_**[FLASHBACK] **__  
__**"Hooi Hinata-chan? How about we make a little bet?"**__ Kakashi said in a funny tone...  
She looked at him in disbelief...  
__**"About what?"**__ She asked him curiously...  
He thought hard on it and after a second he got it...  
__**"How about a bet of who is able to workout for the longest time?"**__ he had a bit feeling he would regret this...  
__**"Ohh... You're taking water deep over your head if you say yes Hinata-chan... Kakashi-senpai is actually quite enduring... I would advice you to say no..." **__Jiraiya said warningly but he knew that she had a lot of stamina too…  
__**"He he he... I think I might just take that offer... what's the wager?"**__She asked curiously...  
He thought a bit longer on this one... 'Hmm what should I say?' then he smirked...  
__**"The loser must buy the winner a pizza and a beer..."**__ He smirked even more...  
Jiraiya just laughed...  
Hinata was quite shocked at the wager... 'I can so not lose this one... I'm not buying him a pizza and a beer!!'  
"__**Sure thing... I hope you brought your money..."**__She said very confidently and looked him deep into his eyes... __**"'cause I'm not losing..."**__ she added in a whisper...  
__**[END OF FLASHBACK]**_

Hinata started walking to him on wobbly legs stopping at a meter away from him...  
_**"And if I'm not totally wrong then you owe me pizza and a beer..."**_ Then everything started spinning and it went dark...

Kakashi noticed her eyes weren't focusing and that her legs were giving in...  
_**"Hinata? Daijoubou??"**_ just as he asked she fell forward, fortunately Kakashi managed to catch her before hitting the floor...  
_**"You really gave it your all… well I guess you're right Hinata… I do owe you pizza and a beer.." **_he took her bag and other things put them on his back then picked her up bridal style and carried her out to his car.. _'Man I don't know where she lives... hmm... Well I just can't leave her here....'_  
He started his car and drove towards his own home...  
Finally arriving at his home he felt little more at peace... but was still a little nervous...  
He picked Hinata up and carried her in to his bed and laid her down... _'I will just leave her here for now...' _He pulled the covers over her so she wouldn't be cold... and then he walked out giving her a last glance...

* * *

**Word explanations:**

Anoo - ehmm, uhmm  
Daijoubou - are you alright

Alrighty then!!! First chapter is down!!!:D:D

Well well well.. Hinata won the bet, who could ever have thought that?? well me of course, bit I don't count..:P  
So what will happen now? You'll just have to wait until next chapter..

So what did you think? please do comment, just don't be to evil would ya..  
I do have a heart you know..:P

Just for your information, I've changed somethings.. All sandsiblings are pretty much the same age as the rest of the class, around 18.. And I've made Pain and konan(Akatsuki) good..  
Don't like it, well that's your headache then.. It's my story..:P

Until next time, Matta o..


	2. 02 Surprises, the visitor & awkwardness

**Minna Omatahe!!** I'm back with a new chapter..  
I have changed a lot of things.. All characters appearance are the same, of course, but this is NOT a ninja world..  
Yes they still live in the same world as in the manga/anime, but they are regular teenagers...  
They are in a Konoha University, they are around 18 years, except for the teachers, and they're in the second year of University..  
But not just that, all bloodlimits are gone, but the eye colors are the same.. Soo yes, Kakashi has the mismatched black/Sharingan eyes..  
but most of the characters do practice some kind of sport.. for example Hinata practices Karate..

I still do not own Naruto nor its characters.. Masashi Kishimoto does...  
Well enough for now!! Read and enjoy!!:D

* * *

**Chapter 2**

'_Hmm where am I?? What happened?'_ She turned around and felt the softness of a mattress and this smell... She'd smelled this before... it's so enchanting... she slowly opened her eyes... she slowly sat up to investigate the room… _'Where the heck am I?_' Hinata stood up and started walking towards the door which was half open… She walked out into a hallway trying to figure out where she was...  
_**"Soo, you're finally awake huh?"**_ she froze as fast as she heard the voice... she turned around and she didn't know how to react when she saw Kakashi standing there…Without a shirt!!  
_**"Wha-What are you..?? Where A-Am I-I??"**_ she started breathing harder...  
He walked towards her... _**"Don't worry... You passed out at the Gym, a-and I didn't know where you lived so I brought you here, to my home... Yokoso..."**_ he said cautiously so not to scare her, while putting on his shirt... Now she remembered... she was at the gym with him and Jiraiya... they had a bet and... And... She won….  
_**"You owe me a pizza and a beer..." **_was all she said... It wasn't really what she wanted to say... Kakashi just laughed... _**"Well lucky for you I ordered pizza just 10 minutes ago... I was on my way to get them now..."**_ He still looked kind of worried, like he did at the Gym hall…  
_**"Ohh I see... anoo... Arigatou... I'm really sorry for fainting, guess I used up too much power**_..." Hinata said in a sad voice... He looked at her and smiled...  
_**"If you want then you can sit down in the living room and watch some TV while I get our pizzas..."**_ He told her... and it sounded like a good idea... she followed him to the living room and she couldn't help but notice how beautiful he actually looked… _'He has really nice eyes, mismatched but warm and comforting eyes... But I wonder why he wears the mask.._.' she smiled to herself...

Kakashi glanced back just as Hinata smiled... _'She has a really beautiful smile; I think I'll try making her smile more often'_. They went down the stairs and in to the living room  
_**"Here we are, I'll be back in like 5 minutes or soo make yourself comfortable..."**_ He said and smiled to her.

She started feeling really warm inside... _**"Arigatou Kakashi-san" **_she said and sat down...  
She looked on the table and saw a Martial Arts magazine..._'He has one of these? '_She opened it and directly noticed that it had been opened a lot of times to a certain page and of course as curious she is in nature she flipped to the page. _'Ohhh My God!!'_ It was a picture of her on the Fire Country's Karate Championships, she had just accepted her Gold cup and she was smiling and Kakashi was standing beside her with his arm around her shoulders looking equally happy... she remembered this, it had been in Konoha and Kakashi had come and watched… But this was also the tournament she had almost crushed her thigh, which she did in the finals against Mitarashi Anko, she couldn't kick which was her greatest asset so she just waited for her and she won thanks to her timing..  
_**"Ohh I see you found the picture… Well the reporters' camera broke down on the championship so they asked if I had any photos and well I had asked your tou-san to take this soo I sent it to them and they put it in an article…"**_ He said and Hinata could hear he was proud of her… Hinata suddenly felt sad when he mentioned her father… _**"Are you okay Hinata??"**_ Kakashi glanced worriedly at her when noticing her sad face… she stood up and walked over to him and hugged him. _**"Thank you, a lot of credits go to you who supported me when everyone thought I was finished… Thank you soo much..." **_she hugged him even tighter and she could feel he started to hug back…

'_Ohh Kami... She's hugging me, Should I hug her back? She's thanking me…_' was all that spun in his head…  
_**"I gotta go now... or else they might just throw our pizzas..."**_ He said in a jokingly way… Hinata sat down again and started reading the magazine... _'Well I might just go right away'_ He went to the hallway again and got his shoes and his jacket... _**"Be back in a couple of minutes..." **_He heard her make an accepting noise... Opening the door his cell phone started to ring... _**"Hello?"**_ he answered... Not much was heard... _**"Hello?"**_ he repeated... _**"I see you've taken a liking to her… Be careful of what you do or you might just get seriously injured"**_... Click... _'What the hell was that?!'_ He recognized the voice but where had I heard it? He shrugged the phone call of and started walking to the pizzeria to get the pizzas...

_*And today's guests are….*_ Hinata had found the remote control to the TV, not liking the silence of the new house she wanted something to distract her senses from the new house...  
**¤Ring, Ring¤** the phone started ringing... _'He's not home and I will not answer the phone...'_ she thought to herself... **¤Pling, Pling¤** Now the door started ringing... she went over to the door, and Hinata, who has watched so many, almost to many horror movies, knew this wasn't a good sign.. _'Aww come on Hinata... get a grip, it's not a damn horror movie and you're not a stupid blond girl running around and screaming…'_ she thought again… she walked over to the door looking through the window... There was a man standing outside...  
Slowly opening the door she saw the features of the man, he had a very young and smart face with glasses, she'd seen him somewhere before but couldn't place him...  
_**"State your business?"**_ she kept the words shortly cut... The man laughed a bit... _**"I'm here to see Kakashi, is he in?"**_ He had a dark and very enchanting voice but there was something about him she didn't like... _**"He's not home and I don't know when he'll be home…" **_she kept it short, watching his reactions… _'Who is this guy??'_ The man just chuckled… _**"No problem I'll just come back another time."**_ There was something hiding in his voice and it didn't seem all too nice... The man started walking away and Hinata quickly closed the door and locked it... walking over to the sofa she sat down and tried to calm down... _'There was seriously something about that man which I didn't like...' _she clearly stated in her head...

While Kakashi was walking back to the house he got to thinking about the phone call again... _'What was all that about?'_ He reached the front door tugged it a bit noticing it was locked... _'That's strange, I didn't lock it when leaving...'_ he pulled out his keys and opened the door... It was fairly dark inside... _**"Hinata? Are you here?"**_ no response... _'What's going on here?'_ He took the pizzas and put them on kitchen table and walked in to the living room... _**"Hinata? Daijoubou?"**_ She was sitting in the couch, shivering… She opened her eyes and smiled... _**"Yeah I'm fine now..."**_ She stated simply... but he could see something was wrong... _**"What's up Hinata? Why was the door locked?"**_ he asked her very concerned... She looked at him... _**"A man rang the door and he claimed he wanted to see you, but my intuition told me not to trust him..." **_she said when remembering why the door was locked...  
_**"That's okay… If it was important he will be back right?" **_she just nodded his head... _**"Did you get the pizzas?"**_ She asked him... He nodded _**"And the beer..."**_ he added in a chuckle... They got their pizzas and their beer and sat down in the living room and ate… They talked a little about this and that... _**"So Hinata… what did you choose as your individual studies for next grade?"**_ Kakashi asked her curiously... _**"Ohh I haven't told you have I?? I chose P.E and Health B, P.E C and Psychology A..."**_ She told him and he could hear she was exited... _**"You chose P.E B and C? Wow you must really like P.E" **_He joked with her... and she just nodded happily...

After an hour of eating they were getting quite tired... Hinata yawned really big... "_**Hehe... you must be really tired..."**_ Kakashi said with a touch of humor... Hinata just nodded... He thought for a minute... _**"You can take my bed and I'll take the couch..."**_ He smiled warmly at her... Hinata just shook her head_**..." No no no, I'll take the couch, I actually quite like it..."**_ She said feeling a blush creeping up her neck... _'I think I would die of shame if I accepted sleeping in his bed…'_ she thought for herself...

He stared at her with a humorous look noticing her blush... _**"All right... I'll get you a blanket and a pillow**_..." He stated simply... he walked of and grabbed the things... Coming back he noticed she wasn't there anymore...  
_**"Anoo... Kakashi-san?"**_ If his self-control wasn't so good then he would have jumped 3 meters out of fright when she snuck up behind him... _**"Yeah? What up?"**_ he asked her casually... He could see she was blushing... "_**Ehmm where is you bathroom? I can't find it..."**_He laughed a little bit...  
_**"It's up the stairs and first on the right... next to my bedroom.." **_she strolled of to the bathroom...  
_'Well she sure knows how to sneak up on people....'_ was the last thing he thought before making her bed...

'_Let's see, first on the right... here it is...'_ She opened the door to see a nicely decorated bathroom... and a quite big too, had a large bathtub and stuff...  
When done at the bathroom she went down to the living room again... She saw that her ´bed´ was made… _**"I don't know do you want a t-shirt to sleep in, I can't really think it's very comfortable to sleep in your gym clothes..."**_ He asked her... she nodded in approval, she hadn't noticed until now that she still had her gym clothes on... _**"Ehh do you mind if I borrow your shower just a minute??"**_ she asked him before he left... _**"Yeah sure... you know where it is so**_..." He went to get a t-shirt...  
She went upstairs again and in to the bathroom, started undressing and put all the clothes in a heap hiding the underwear beneath it all... then she walked in the shower and started it... _'Ahhhhhh this is heaven' _she felt every muscle tense then relax under the beams of hot water... she didn't notice it herself but she started singing a Japanese song, not very loud but enough so a certain man walking past outside could hear it..

"_**She can sing too?"**_ He stopped just outside the bathroom and listened... _'She's actually quite good, what's she singing?'  
__**"Tabidatsu kimi ni  
Sameta senaka misete  
Kiiteita yo  
Hitori tatakau no?  
ZURUI yo ne…."**_ Was heard from inside...  
_**"Hmm, I recognize know that song...."**_ he pressed his ear against the door again to listen...

_**"Kikoeteru?**__**  
1000 no kotoba wo  
Mienai  
Kimi no senaka  
ni okuru yo  
Tsubasa ni kaete…  
Kikoeteru?  
1000 no kotoba wa  
Tsukareta  
Kimi no senaka  
ni yorisoi  
Dakishimeru…"**_ Kakashi had heard that song before.  
_**"She sure has a beautiful voice."**_ he then heard the shower turn off. _'oh oh, better get going.'_ he hurried down the stairs.

"_**Whew... That was really needed..."**_ she said to herself... she took her clothes and dressed herself and walked downstairs... Kakashi met her at the foot of the stairs...

"_**Here you go, a T-shirt..."**_ He handed her a white and blue t-shirt...

"_**Thank you Kakashi..."**_ she said and smiled to him... he went upstairs again...

"_**If there's anything wrong don't hesitate to come up and wake me... Good night" **_he said and gave her a reassuring look... she nodded and answered...

"_**Good night..."**_ When he disappeared she took of her very tight linen cloth and sports bra and her shorts, she noticed then that she had a big bruise on her hip...

"_**I guess you got me after all, didn't you**_??" she said and thought of the attack Naruto did on the rugby… It had earned him a death glare from Kakashi... she had just giggled and said it wasn't any problem she dealt with that everyday at the Karate practice... she put on the t-shirt and the first thing she noticed was that it smelt like Kakashi which she very much liked.. She put her head on the pillow and the last thing she remembered was that she saw a shadow outside the living room window...

* * *

**Word explanations**

Daijoubou – Are you alright  
Arigatou – thank you

Well this was another chapter down..

Ohhh.. The suspense is rising.. Now you know how Hinata injured her thigh muscle.. But more importantly, who was that man, wanting to speak with Kakashi? Who knew Hinata could sing? Exciting isn't it??  
Well you'll just have to wait like good little boys and girls for the next chapter...^^

If you're wondering what song Hinata sang on, it's 1000 no kotoba or 1000 words from the game Final Fantasy X2. It's really good^^

Until next time, Matta o


	3. 03 The new teacher and the attack

Well, well.. Third chapter already.. I'll say this already now, I'm really sorry it's such a short chapter.. But I'm kinda short on time..  
Well you already know I do NOT own Naruto.. but anyway.. now I've said it..

Read and enjoy...

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Hinata woke up the next morning to the smell of breakfast... _'Mm it smells really good...'_ she thought... she sat up and rubbed sleep out of her eyes... _'Where am I?' _she thought and then remembered that she was at Kakashi's place...  
_**"Ohayo sleepyhead..."**_ Kakashi said in a jokingly way... _**"Hnn"**_ was her answer..

"_**Breakfast is ready out in the kitchen.. When you're done I can drive you home.." **_She nodded and got up from the sofa and stretched... she noticed that Kakashi turned around very quickly a little red around the cheek... And she understood why too... when she stretched the t-shirt went up a few centimeters showing of her trimmed thighs... _'Oppss... not very smart...'_

After breakfast she changed into her regular clothing and Kakashi drove her home...

The weekend passed by in what seemed like light speed... The days passed by one after another... Sometimes Hinata would meet Kakashi in the corridors at school, she would wave too him and he would either smile or wave back... _'What is this I'm feeling inside??' _She couldn't sort out the feelings welling up inside of her... And it didn't help one bit that some dude kept following her around either… At school she would see him sometimes following her and each and every time she tried to talk to him, he was nowhere to be seen..  
_**"Soo Kakashi-senpai... How have you been? I heard you had lady visit last Friday…" **_Black eyes were staring into Kakashi mismatched eyes… _**"I've been fine Kabuto-san... how did you know??"**_ Kabuto just smirked… _**"I've got connections…"**_Kakashi laughed at his comeback… Shortly before Kakashi had been assigned to take over Jiraiya's P.E A course, Kabuto had been hired as a teacher of Leadership in Sports class, which thrilled Kakashi because they had been friends since compulsory school and they had followed each other through college before parting taking different ways… _**"Soo... What was it?? And who was it?"**_ Kabuto was really curious but had a hidden tinge of something not even Kakashi could find out of… _**"You can stop your snooping… It was one of my P.E students…"**_ Kabuto gasped… _**"Kakashi-senpai!! Yatta!! I didn't know you were that kind of guy…"**_ Kakashi slapped him over the head… _**"Oh Urusai… One of my P.E students passed out when we were at the gym… I couldn't leave her there, and I didn't know her address…" **_Kabuto smirked at his explanation... _**"Alright… I believe you... But you never know… you might be turned that way"**_ Kabuto said in a sugar-sweet innocent voice which earned him a chuckled from Kakashi… _**"Noo... that's just you Kabuto-yaro… that's just you**_..." was all Kakashi said before Kabuto left to his next class leaving Kakashi to his thoughts about the last Friday…

Friday came once again and of course P.E was last on the schedule…  
_**"Weird... It looks empty... "**_Hinata spoke to the others... _**"Are you sure we're supposed to be here?"**_ Everyone just looked at each other... Hinata just sighed... _**"Well let's go in... Kakashi will come sooner or later**__..." 'I hope sooner...'_ She mentally added... walking in she noticed that they weren't alone... there was someone on the other side...  
_**"Heey... who's over there?"**_ Naruto shouted at the man... No response... _**"Heey!!! I'm talking to ya god dammit!!" "Naruto, Urusai baka!"**_ Hinata warned him... she let go of her bag and went over towards the guy… _'Can someone turn on the goddamn light?'_ she mentally kicked… _**"Excuse me? Who are you and what is your business with this hall?" **_she asked cautiously...  
The guy slowly turned around not saying anything yet... _**"Are you okay? Do you need any help?"**_ The guy had completely turned towards her but he had his hood up so his face could not be seen… _'Where have I seen this before? In a movie? Probably... better be careful..'_ with that she went a little bit closer... _**"I would appreciate an answer… Who are you?"**_ I said my voice growing a little irritated… Still no answer or response… _'What the heck is wrong with this guy?'_  
_**"What's going on in here? Why aren't the lights on?"**_ She turned her head and saw Kakashi turning on the lights making the lamps blink to life... turning her head back towards the mysterious guy she was totally caught of guard when he suddenly jumped her and hit her head hard enough to make her dizzy.. _**"Hinata!!"**_ She faintly heard people scream… She felt herself being picked up… _**"Well well well… there you go…"**_ _'I recognize that voice...'_ looking up she saw his face partially and saw a small piece of his glasses, it was the same guy that came to visit Kakashi... _**"You…"**_ The mystery guy started running with Hinata in his arms… _**"Ohh no you're not"**_ She said and hit him straight in the face making his glasses crack, leaving a nasty scratch wound across the eye making him scream and dropped her on the floor... _**"AHHHHH!!! Fuck... You little Bitch!!!"**_ He screamed at her… he grabbed her head and hit it really hard making her pass out...

"_**Hinata?"**_ everything was dark... she couldn't see anything or feel anything… _**"Can you hear me?" **_she could barely make out the words… _**"Come on.. Please wake up.."**_ she could feel someone gently hit her cheek… she slowly started to feel her fingers making them twitch.. _**"We better get her to the hospital.." **_feeling someone picking her up made her feel panic… _'What's happening?? Who's carrying me??'_ But calmed down when feeling a certain enchanting scent… She slowly felt herself drift away again… Just making out 4 reassuring words… _**"Please, don't leave me…"**_

_**

* * *

**_**Word explanations**

Ohayo – good morning  
Yatta – No way  
Urusai – Shut up  
Baka – idiot, stupid

Uhh-ohhh... This doesn't seem very good.. who IS that man and what does he want from Hinata? Scary ain't it?  
And who might it have been that said the 4 last words?? hmmm? any guesses??;)

Well anyway.. as I said before.. I know it's kinda short.. but I'm short on time... I hope you enjoyed the chapter anyways^^

Until next time.. Matta o


	4. 04 The hospital, the ex and the anger

**Minna Omattahe!!!  
**I'm back with another chapter.. Unfortunately it is a bit short but I'm hoping you like it..  
I try not to make the characters too OOC but I don't want her to be like when she was younger..  
Because, and I hate to admit it, she is kind of weak as a kid.. I want her to be more confident, so she's come over her stuttering and become more of an outspoken person.. Kinda...  
Well enough about that.. Read and review people.. I wanna hear your thoughts!!!:D:D

Ohh almost forgot the disclaimer.. but do I really?? you all know I don't own naruto nor any of their characters.. they belong to Masashi Kishimoto..

Enjoy reading!!:D

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"_**What happened to her?"**_ Kurenai asked very worried.. _**"There was someone in the hall when they got there.. I ran a bit late because of the staff meeting.. When I got there it was all dark and the students were standing there watching something.. So I turned on the light and saw Hinata standing a couple of meters away from this unknown man… She didn't have time to respond when he launched himself at her and hit her head.."**_ Kakashi felt a little guilty for what happened.. If he would have been on time it wouldn't have happened… _**"I don't like this… I really don't like this…"**_ Kurenai said very concerned… _**"Why do you say that?"**_ He asked cautiously.. Kurenai looked at him… _'Should I tell him?'_ She hesitated a little.. _**"Well you see, Hinata-san told me a couple of days ago that she was being followed by someone… she never got to see his face, but she didn't feel good about it…"**_ Kakashi looked very troubled… _'Why haven't she told me?'_ Kurenai saw his troubled gaze…._**"Kakashi-senpai… don't dwell in small matters.. Be happy she's alive**_." she said with a confident voice.. _**"Yeah I know Kurenai-san.. I know…"**_ Kurenai walked away leaving Kakashi to his thoughts before returning to the previous room..

Lying in a bed, Hinata felt worse than bad… Her head felt like it would split in two and break into a million pieces… _**"It looks like she's coming to it now.." **_Slowly and painfully she opened her eyes only to shut them again due to the bright light.. _**"Ohhhh itteeeee… please turn of the light.."**_ she grumbled… _**"Ahhh gomen...."**_ opening her eyes again she first noticed that everything was all a blur… _**"How's she doing?"**_ a male voice asked…_**"well she's still a little beaten, she had quite the concussion when you brought her here.. But she's coming to it.. You're lucky I was just driving by when you came carrying her.." **_another male voice answered… _**"What happened anyway?"**_There was a little pause.. Her eyesight was getting a bit better, she could now see that there were two men standing in her room… _**"Where am I?"**_ she asked carefully… _**"You're at the hospital Hinata-chan… how do you feel?"**_ She tried to focus her eyes trying to see who she was talking to… _**"Is that you Asuma-sensei?"**_ The man smiled a wide smile.. _**"Yes it's me.. I see that you still have your memory.. Hard blows to the head can sometimes cause memory loss.."**_ He turned towards the other man.. _**"Kakashi-san we'll continue this discussion later.. I'll call you… take care.. Bye Hinata-chan.. Get well.."**_ After that he left, leaving Kakashi and her alone.. _**"I'm really sorry Hinata … If I had been on time this wouldn't have happened.." **_he felt his heart ache when he saw the bruises on her face… She looked him in the eyes.. _**"Kakashi-kun, I'm alright.. But if you had been there before us then you would've been the one hurt.. And.. I wouldn't want that.. "**_ She said quietly… _'She can't be saying what I'm hearing her say..'_ _**"You don't mean that Hinata.."**_ He said… She lowered her gaze.. _**"Yeah.. I do mean it… I wouldn't want anything to happen to you.."  
**_Kakashi walked over to the window and watched the many birds flying around.. _**"Do you remember anything from before passing out?"**_ He asked in a low voice.. She thought about it.._**"Well not very much.. Or wait.." **_She remembered seeing part of the mystery guys face.._**"It was him…."**_Kakashi looked at her strangely.. _**"Who??"**_ she thought about it.. _**"When I was at your place.. I told you about the man who had asked to see you.. It was him who knocked me unconscious… But I also got a piece of him… I ripped him across his eye… which I don't know, but I think it was the right eye…"**_Kakashi was beginning to look scared.._**"Daijoubou?"**_She asked him and he snapped out of it immediately… _**"Yeah.. I'm sorry if I worried you.."**_ and he gave her one of his heart melting smiles… This of course made Hinata blush like a mad man… _'Wonder why she always does that?'_ _**"Where the hell is she?"**_ could be heard from outside.. Both Kakashi and Hinata watched the figures outside arguing.. _**"What's going on out there?"**_ Kakashi asked... _**"All I'm asking is where the fuck Hyuuga Hinata's room is.. But then you come with your bullshit that she can't have to many visitors.."**_ Hinata widened her eyes in shock at hearing her name.. _'What the…. Wait a minute that voice…. Oh no..'_Then the door burst open and in the door hole stood one angry Sasuke… _**"What are you doing Sasuke?"**_ she asked him feeling her temper rising.. _**"Well I heard you'd been in some kind of accident, so I came here to see how you were doing.. But then those fucking annoying nurse told me that I couldn't come and visit you… I was really worried.."**_ Sasuke's voice changed from being angry to sugar sweet to angry to sugar sweet faster than a chicken shits.. _**"Well I'm okay.. You didn't have to knock the door in.." **_she said feeling her hand trembling a little.. _**"But I was really worried, if anything would have happened to you.." **_he came closer while she tried to get away from him.._**"I just don't like when the nurses think they can decide over me.." **_she looked at him feeling her temper rising even more.. _**"You don't like anyone bossing over you.. Knock it off with the sweet talk Sasuke.. I'm not interested.."**_ she could see he was getting annoyed but he didn't drop the act… But strangely as it was Sasuke hadn't noticed one very angry Kakashi standing by the window behind him… _**"But I was really worried about you, I still care about you… I'm just thinking of what's best for you… And if anything would have happened to you then I would…"**_ after hearing that line Hinata snapped.. _**"You would do what? Hmm?? What would you do? You wouldn't be able to do shit.. And why are you trying to sweet talk me? I'm not buying the shit.. I bought that sweet talk shit for 18 months.. And remember.. You broke up with Me.. Not the other way around.. YOU pushed ME away.. Not the other way around… You're getting engaged for Christ sake, and you come here trying to get something?? And when it comes to what's best for me then the only one in this room fulfilling that is Kakashi, and HE told the nurses that I shouldn't get to many visitors.. Which you pretty much didn't give a damn about and just barge in her thinking you own me? My advice for you right now is get the hell out of here, keep your hands to your so beloved Karin and leave me alone… before I kick your ass.." **_By then Sasuke had already managed to get enraged, scared shitless and even more enraged… Kakashi came up beside her and just stared at Sasuke.. _**"I think it's best you leave Sasuke-san…"**__'Yeah.. You better leave before I make you leave..' _Sasuke was really angry when he decided to leave.. Breaking a window in the progress.. _**"Asshole.."**_ she stated in an angry tone… Kakashi just looked at her and smiled..

* * *

**Word explanations**

Itteee - Ouch  
Gomen - Sorry  
Daijoubou - Are you ok?

Ohh myyy.... O_O That didn't go so well for Sasuke.. I wonder why.. *looking totally innocent and runs away from fan girls* What it wasn't me.. I promise....^^

Well anyways... Another chapter, and yes I know.. this is also kinda short-ish.. I can't help it.. they just come out that way.. so deal with it..:P

Until next time, Matto o


	5. 05 Questions, scary movies & a visitor

**Minna Omattahe!!!!**  
I'm back with a new chapter specially made for you..^^ Or something like it...

I can glad you when I say it's a bit longer than the two previous chapters..Yaay!!*Pats myself on the shoulder* AND it's FILLED with events that will make you twirl in your chair with expectations..^^  
Ok maybe not.. but let me atleast think that..:P

And of course I still don't own Naruto, but you can always hope right??

Well read and enjoy.. and don't forget to REVIEW!!!:D:D

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Well the day passed and there were no leads on the mystery guy.. Hinata was released from the hospital the next morning… Kakashi picked her up at the hospital entrance… "_**So you're going home now?"**_ he asked curiously.. She shook her head.. _**"Naah.. Not really feeling like going home.."**_ Kakashi laughed at her answer.. _**"I see.. Well I was thinking of renting a movie tonight.. I was actually seeing it with a friend.. But he came down with a fever so.. Maybe you'd like to join?"**_ he asked her while starting the engine… _**"You sure it's okay??"**_ She asked him nervously.._' I can't believe he's asking me to watch a movie… with HIM!!'_ He just nodded… While driving to his villa we started talking about a little sensitive subject… _**"Soo.. Hinata-chan, how's love going??"**_ Hinata went from normal too tomato red in less than a second… _**"E-Excuse me?? What did you say??"**_ Her eyes were as big as golf balls.. Kakashi laughed at her reaction… _**"I asked you how love was going… not who you'd like to kill…" **_she chuckled a bit… _**"Well.. Not so very good.. Not many guys can stand me… I have a busy training schedule.. I've got school… I've got one hell of a temper…"**_ Kakashi looked quite shocked at her statement…"_**And yes of course.. I'm not like other girls… I'm just simply me… and well, my looks ain't much too celebrate about…"**_ He heard that everything came from the heart especially, to his great sadness, the last one.. _**"I think that you are a wonderful girl or woman if you want, you just have to look beneath the surface and really get to know you.."**_ Hinata could feel how she started blushing at his words…_'He can't mean that..'_ She looked out the window, watching the few building passing by. The car slowed down and she noticed they had arrived at his house. _'Wow, it's actually a really nice house…'_ Hinata and Kakashi got out of the car and went towards the house. Kakashi opened the door. _**"Ladies first"**_ Hinata chuckled and walked inside, taking of her shoes and jacket. _**"Soo, what kind of movie is it?" **_She asked curiously. Kakashi laughed a little.. _**"Well what do you think of horror movies??"**_ he asked her. _'I bet she doesn't like those kinds of movies…'_ Hinata's smile widened. _**"Yatta!! what's the name of it?"**_ she asked excitedly… _**"Well it's actually a quite old movie.. It's called One Missed Call" **_Martina flinched at the name… _**"You said One Missed Call?**_ _**The Japanese version, like Chakushin ari-one missed call?"**_ Stefan nodded his head_**…"Hai, the Japanese versions are a lot better than the standard American a-blonde-running-in-the-wrong-direction –horror movies…"**_ He said and sighed, Hinata just watched him. _'He watches Japanese horror movies?' _She moved closer to him. _**"Soo what kind of Japanese horror movies have you seen?"**_ She asked him curiously… He thought about it for a minute. _**"Ohh.. Let's see, hmm, I've seen Ju-On and Ju-On 2… I've seen One Missed Call 2 and 3… I've seen Nightmare and a dozen other movies too… Don't remember the name of them all.."**_ He said while scratching the back of his head… Hinata just smiled… _**"Well I can tell you, I've seen all of those you mentioned there plus Shibuya Kaidan 1 and 2 and some other…"**_ Kakashi's grin widened even more… _**"I see that you are a horror movie freak just like me.." **_She proudly nodded… Kakashi took out three bags of chips and a small bag of candy… _**"Iko yo..."**_ he said and smiled to her… Hinata blushed and followed him…_'What is this I'm feeling?'_ She could distinctively feel something boil inside her as they sat down on the couch and started the movie… Since it being night, the movie suddenly got a lot scarier… After watching a couple minutes of the movie, Hinata had out of habit drawn her legs up to her chest and was jumping now and then… Suddenly she felt someone grab her arm which made her jump of the couch in fright… _**"Ittteeeee….."**_ She said feeling a great deal of pain on her side… she saw that she had hit the edge of the table and scraped up some skin… _**"Oh my god, Gomene Hinata-chan… I didn't mean to scare you.."**_ he grabbed her hand and helped her up on her feet again… _**"You're bleeding!!"**_ Kakashi noticed the blood through her white sweater… _**"We better get that cleansed and bandaged" **_he said and led her to the bathroom… He pulled out a first aid kit from his cabinet and took out some saline solution… _**"Ehmm… I'm sorry Hinata but I must ask you to raise your shirt a bit… so I can clean it.."**_He said blushing a little… Hinata nodded and blushed equally much while pulling up her shirt over her wound just under her chest… She couldn't help to hiss when she felt sharp pain from her wound being cleansed with the solution… _**"I know it hurts but I'm soon done…" **_She could hear his voice contained worry and a bit of guilt… _**"Don't worry… It doesn't hurt very much, stings a little…"**_ she managed to say before giving another hissing sound… He was finally done with the cleansing and took out a sterile dressing and put it on the wound… _**"There you go… Shall we go down and watch the movie again**_?" he asked and smiled a little.. Hinata nodded and smiled back…on their way down he grabbed an unused t-shirt… _**"Yours is all ripped, you can borrow this…"**_ When they got down to the living room Hinata was just about to take of her shirt when she remembered she wasn't alone… _**"Anoo.. Do you think you can turn around??"**_ she had like THE biggest blush ever, Kakashi chuckled and turned around… she quickly switched t-shirt and then they watched the movie… They had managed to see 15 minutes of the movie when the doorbell rang… _**"Who can it be this late?"**_ Kakashi asked confused… He stood up and went to the door, looked outside to see the person he'd least wanna see.._'What the hell is she doing here?'_ he thought feeling annoyed… He opened the door revealing his ex-girlfriend, Kiyoshi… _**"Hello Kakashi-sama…"**_She said seductively trying to flirt with him… _**"What do you want Kiyoshi-san?" **_he asked annoyed… _**"Ohh come on.. What happened to Kiyo-coy??"**_ she asked while pouting her mouth… He just stared at her…

Looking at the paused frame of the TV, Hinata started to get a little worried… she got up and walked towards the front door… _**"Kakashi-kun?? Is anything wrong? Who is it??"**_ She saw Kakashi standing at the door and outside the door stood one shocked and extremely pissed of woman… _**"Who the hell is that??"**_ Kiyoshi asked angrily looking at Hinata… Hinata looked confused from the woman to Kakashi and back… _**"What's going on Kakashi-kun?"**_ Hinata asked cautiously… _**"Hinata-chan… This is Kiyoshi-san..."**_ He said and gestured at the woman fuming outside… _**"What the hell is this supposed to mean Kakashi??"**_Kiyoshi asked him angrily… Kakashi shook his head and looked Kiyoshi in the eye… _**"Why won't you just get it already? I'm not interested… It's over…"**_ Kiyoshi was getting enraged with the whole situation… _**"So this is how it is huh?? I leave you and you go find this little slut??" **_Hinata snapped and her temper rose from annoyed to furious on a second… Kakashi looked at Kiyoshi angrily and then at Hinata… _'Oh Ohhh.. Not good'_ he thought when he saw Hinata's temper… _**"How dare you call me a slut?! You have no right calling me slut just like that!"**_ She said in a very warningly tone… Kiyoshi rushed past Kakashi and slapped Hinata across the face, or so she thought.. Hinata saw through the act and grabbed her hand when it was 20 centimeter from her face… _**"I wouldn't do that if I were you.."**_ Hinata said viciously her lavender white eyes taking a dangerous silvery edge… _**"You have no right to steal my boyfriend, bitch…"**__ 'Her.. Boyfriend..??'_ Hinata was so shocked at the statement that she loosened her grip on Kiyoshi's hand… Kiyoshi noticed this and grinned.. SMACK… Kiyoshi slapped Hinata across the face… Hinata stood tall with her face slightly tilted from the slap… _'Ohh noo she didn't'_ was all Kakashi thought… _**"How dare you…??" **_Kakashi said but was cut of by Hinata… _**"Didn't I warn you just now??"**_ She straightened her head revealing her night black eyes.. _**"I thought I told you that I wouldn't do that if I were you…"**_Hinata chuckled a little bit cracking her knuckles slightly… "_**Well don't tell me I didn't warn you.."**_She stared at Kiyoshi, feeling her temper going over the edge.. Kiyoshi started feeling afraid, she saw Hinata's getting colder… she could feel the air get thinner and she felt the whole room being engulfed in rage… _'Hinata calm down… You know it can get dangerous when this happens'_ a voice within Hinata warned… She felt her temper going down a bit… Kiyoshi was getting really scared… _**"What's happening"**_ She asked, her voice filled with fright… Hinata started walking slowly towards Kiyoshi.. _**"Noo.. Don't come close to me.. Stay Away!!!"**_ she shouted… Hinata was standing in front if her, took up her hand and poked Kiyoshi's forehead… _**"I don't see any meaning in hurting you…"**_ Hinata said, her eye color going back to normal… Hinata turned around and went in to the living room sitting down on the couch and cried..

"_**Why did you do that to her?? You know I'm not interested anymore.. I think it's best you left.." **_Kakashi simply stated and looked at her… _'I hope Hinata is alright..'_ she stood up and walked out the door… _**"This ain't over yet….."**_ She said before leaving.. Kakashi closed and locked the door… walking back to the living room he heard a strange noise.. _'What's that??'_ he walked into the living room seeing Hinata sitting on the couch crying… "_**What's wrong Hinata-chan?"**_ He asked worriedly… _**"I'm sorry.. I didn't mean to scare neither you nor Kiyoshi… I just got soo angry… I'm really sorry…"**_ she said between sobs… Kakashi smiled and hugged Hinata… _**"Don't worry… she deserved it… I think you did really good to suppress your anger like you did and keep cool…"**_He said while hugging her, pressing her head gently against his chest… _'This feels so comfortable… Kakashi's so nice to me..' _Hinata thought and hugged back.. _**"Soo shall we see the last of the movie now??"**_ he said while smiling… she nodded and smiled back.. During the movie Hinata felt herself getting more and more tired and in the end falling in to sleep, which Kakashi noticed… He lifted her up bridal style, carrying her to his bedroom lying her down on his bed… _**"You sure are a heavy sleeper.. Well good night Hinata-chan.. Sleep tight.."**_ He said and did something that even surprised himself.. He leaned down and kissed her on the forehead… _**"Good night Kakashi-kun….."**_Hinata murmured… Kakashi stiffened but noticed that she was still sleeping due to her calm breathing… He walked out of the bedroom and started descending the stair… ***Pling Pling*** the doorbell rang again.. _**"Who on earth….??"**_ Kakashi asked himself.. He went to the front door and looked out through the window.. _'No one there??'_ he opened the door and looked to the right and the left.. _**"Hmm.. weird.." **_he said and just as he was closing the door he saw something on the ground… "_**An envelope?? What's this??"**_ he picked it up and opened it.. Inside was nothing but a what seemed like a blank paper, pulling it out Kakashi saw something was scribbled on it.. **~Bad things can happen to someone precious if you aren't more careful in your actions~** Kakashi felt a surge of rage and fright going through him.. '_Who the hell is sending this shit?? It can't be _Kiyoshi_..'_He thought while closing the door.. He went to the couch and lied down, thinking about the note.. He felt himself drifting slowly into sleep…

Hinata woke up next morning feeling totally relaxed…'Mmm _what a wonderful bed..It really smells nice… it smells like….. Kakashi??' _She shot up and looked around trying to remember anything from last night… _**"We watched a movie and… and.. I fell a sleep… "**_ She stood up and stretched.. Walked out towards the stairs and went down into the living room… giving a quick glance to the couch she saw the sleeping form of Kakashi… she walked over to him and smiled… _**"He looks so cute when he sleeps.."**_ she said and giggled quietly… taking the blanket on the side she pulled it over him.. '_but does he really sleep with his mask?'_ She shrugged and went out to the kitchen making some breakfast and boil some coffee..

* * *

**Word explanations**

Yatta - Yes/Oh yeah  
Gomene - I'm sorry  
Itteee - Ouch

Awww how cute.. I wonder if Kakashi drools when he's sleeping?*getting dreamy eyes, not present right now*

Oh where was I?? ohh yes.. Well well.. Kakashis' ex has shown up.. She didn't seem to take this to good..

You might wonder what or who that voice is that seem to pop up into Hinatas' head a little now and then.. well for you info it's Hinatas' inner soul or you could say it was another Hinata, a different Hinata, inside of the real one.. Sound crazy? Come on..We all have that little voice inside of us telling us things.. I know you do.. O_O

Well until next time, Matta o


	6. 06 The tour & the attack of the ex

**Minna Omattahe!**

I'm back with yet another thrilling chapter..  
I hope you like it, because I loved writing it!

don't forget, R&R!

Disclaimer: You know it already!

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Kakashi woke up to the enchanting smell of coffee… _'Am I going crazy or do I actually smell coffee?'_ he thought while sitting up slowly… He looked around and saw someone moving in the kitchen.. And he also heard someone sing a little… he stood up and walked into the kitchen finding Hinata making breakfast… He came up about one meter behind her… _**"Ohayoo Hinata-chan…"**_ he said and smiled… Hinata, whom was focused on finding the bread, almost jumped out of her skin when she heard Kakashi… _**"Geeeeze Kakashi-kun… Try to kill me.. Why don't ya**_?" she said in a humorously tone.. Kakashi just laughed at her reaction… They ate their breakfast in the kitchen while talking about the movie and other stuff.. _**"Soo Kakashi-kun.. The woman from yesterday, Kiyoshi-san, Who is she? I remember her saying something about you being her boyfriend.."**_ Hinata asked cautiously… Kakashi sighed.. _**"She's was my girlfriend… She broke up with me for almost half a year ago and started dating her colleague, it was a hard blow for me but I managed to get over her… and now she thinks she owns me…"**_ He said, his voice containing both anger and sadness… _'I see so much of him in me..'_ Hinata thought… _**"I know the feeling… remember Sasuke? We were together for 18 months… we were actually going to get engaged on our 1,5 years day but instead he dumped me and got together with a girl whom he had been playing around with for almost half a year before dumping me… and now he thinks he can have me in bed just because he wants us to be friends…"**_ she explained while Kakashi listened … _'How the hell can someone do something so horrible to a sweet girl like her?'_ That thought went through Kakashi's head while listening to what Hinata said… Afterwards Kakashi drove Hinata home and started thinking of something fun for his last class to do on Friday…

The week passed by without any bigger deals until Wednesday came…

"_**Hooi Hina-chaaan.. What's up?"**_ Hinata recognized the voice and looked to where the voice came from… At the door of her school stood Ai and Yuu.. Her longtime best friends… _**"What are you guys doing here? Don't you have school now?"**_ Hinata asked a bit shocked.. They both shook their heads… _**"Nope.. We got the day of.. Someone had almost burned down one of the studios… damn morons.."**_ Ai said annoyed… Yuu just laughed… "_**Soo we decided to come and see how you were doing.."**_ Hinata smiled as much as she could.. They all hugged each other… _**"Soo.. This is what your school looks like.. Do you have any good looking Asian guys here?"**_ Yuu asked flashing them the big grin.. _**"Yuu-baka.. You're really a pervert… Hentai-yaro…"**_Ai commented… Hinata just laughed… _**"Yess.. we do actually have some good looking Asian guys.."**_ She said and blinked to Yuu… The trio walked up the stairs and slowly made their way through the corridor… _**"This floor mostly contains physics rooms… the chemistry are handled over in the other building.. one floor up you have the math and computer rooms.. and a floor down you have the lockers and cafeteria…"**_ Hinata explained while walking slowly… Ai nodded but then got a questionable look… _**"But where do you have the other subjects like History and English and those courses.."**_ Hinata chuckled… _**"Well we have the light hall and what I call In-between- floors.. that's were those are held…"**_She explained… While walking towards the light hall the trio talked about all sorts of stuff until being interrupted.. _**"Hinata-chaan! You must come… something horrible is happening.. Hayaku!" **_Ino shouted, her eyes full of tears… Ino started running and the trio followed… Commotion could be heard and it was getting closer.. Upon arriving at the library the sight that struck them was horrible… Sasuke was shouting at someone, Shikamaru was lying on the floor holding his stomach. Gaara held his nose which was bleeding heavily and some other people was lying on the floor holding their stomachs… _**"What the hell is going on?"**_ Ai asked… Ino ran down to Shikamaru and took care of him… Hinata was trying to see who Sasuke was shouting at.. to her dread she saw that it was Asuma, her Math and physics teacher and he to was holding his stomach in pain… _**"You gotta do something… Sasuke has gone crazy.. He broke Gaara's nose and he hit Shikamaru and a couple of other guys that tried to stop him in the stomach…"**_ Hinata felt her temper rising… She saw that Sasuke was closing in on Asuma and she noticed he was preparing for his next hit… _**"Oh no you don't.."**_ She said and jumped over the railing landing between Asuma and Sasuke in ninja position… Standing up she looked him straight in the eyes… _**"What the hell are you doing Sasuke?"**_ She asked him feeling her anger flow through her veins… _**"Hinata.. don't.. ahh…"**_ Asuma said falling to one knee in pain… Hinata turned to Sasuke again her eyes going silvery white once again… _**"I have no business with you anymore… If you do not move now, then I'll have to punch through you.." **_Sasuke shouted in rage… She just shook her head… _**"Ino-chan call the police and call an ambulance…"**_ Sasuke looked at Hinata and started laughing… _**"You think I'll be here when they come? Well I won't!"**_ He screamed… Hinata gave an evil smile.. _**"Oh yes… you'll stay here.. If I so have to fight you until they come.."**_ Sasuke started to hesitate… Hinata noticed this… _**"Give up Sasuke…"**_ She said in a quiet voice… Sasuke snapped and started to attack.. _**"HELL NOO!" **_He screamed…. He threw a punch towards Hinata which she easily blocked… and then another and another.. but to no use… _**"It's no use Sasuke… I've surpassed you.. I don't want to fight you if not necessary.." **_Those words only made him more enraged… _**"Shut Up Bitch!"**_ He started throwing random punches and even a kick… Hinata was starting to get tired of this and just wanted to end it…

Kakashi was walking with Jiraiya, they had just arrived from their P.E Classes… _**"Heey.. have you seen Kabuto lately?"**_ Kakashi shook his head… _**"Noo.. why?"**_ Anders started laughing… _**"Well.. he looked rather peculiar the other day… apparently he had gotten into a fight at a bar this weekend, cause he had a patch over his eye… I think I saw him this morning.. he wore a bandana over his right eye…"**_ Kakashi just laughed at what was told and then parted from Jiraiya going towards the teacher's room… _**"Shut Up Bitch!"**_ Kakashi knew who that voice belong to and knew it wasn't a good thing… He ran towards the library from the teacher's room and entered to see Asuma by the door holding his chest and Hinata a couple of meters in front of the blocking Sasuke's many punches…

Sasuke saw Kakashi and his eyes darkened to instant black… _**"YOU!" **_He screamed and charged towards Kakashi.. Hinata wasn't prepared for that and neither was Kakashi… _'Oh noo.. '_ She acted on instinct and grabbing his arm, using his own weight to bring him down.. _**"You little bitch.."**_ He stood up and threw a punch combo towards her… She started having difficulty blocking his punches due to her lack of strength… _**"Aaarghhhh!"**_ He punched her straight in the chest making her cough up blood, splattering it across his face… _**"It's over Sasuke.. Give it up.."**_ She said between breaths… Sasuke gritted his teeth… _**"Noo… I'm not giving up.. especially not to you.."**_ He threw another punch into her stomach making her fall down on her knees… _**"Sasuke Stop it!"**_ Kakashi said and grabbed both his arms.. Sasuke shook him of and turned around punching Kakashi in the solar plexus , making Kakashi fall down trying to breathe… _**"Kakashi-kun… Sasuke knock it off already…"**_ Hinata said calmly… Sasuke turned around and kicked her on the chest making her fall backwards.. Hinata felt her vision blurring… _'Come one now Hinata.. you can do better than this… Do what you have to..' _The voice inside her spoke again… Her vision cleared a little.. she looked over to where Sasuke stood.. He was standing by Kakashi… She stood up slowly, trying to catch her breath… She concentrated and lunged towards Sasuke… _**"You should have given up when you had the chance to…" **_She said and hit a certain point in his neck making his whole body numb, resulting in him falling to the floor… _**"Why? Why are you better than me still?"**_ He asked angrily.. he started to cry out of pure rage… She slowly stood up and helped Kakashi to his feet… _**"Because I have the patience and control… You have neither… When you left the club you lost the little patience and control in your body… I must say I pity you.. I've never seen a more pathetic person in my entire life…" **_I turned and was about to leave when Sasuke started screaming again… _**"I'll get you one day… You hear me?"**_ I put Kakashi's arm around my shoulder and Shikamaru put Asuma's arm over his shoulder then we went to the hospital…

"_**What happened Asuma-sensei? What made him go insane?"**_ Hinata asked the man sitting on the stretcher… He just shook his head.. _**"If only I knew… he started screaming about some guy and about you Hinata and about something else I didn't quite catch.."**_ she just shrugged… _'Baka-Sasuke, he never learns..'_ she went out into the waiting room where Kakashi was sitting… _**"How's he?" **_Hinata smiled a little.. _**"He's alright.. 3 broken ribs on the left side… the doctors can't do anything else than giving him painkillers…"**_ I sighed and sat down beside him… _**"How are you doing then? I saw you took quite the beating.."**_ Kakashi glanced worriedly but she just smiled.. _**"Don't worry about me… I'm alright… I've known Sasuke for over six years.. I know how he punches… and I can say.. I'm happy I took the first hit the way I did… I'm sure he didn't notice but I hit some points in his arms making his punches less powerful… But the kick was really a pain in the ass.. Damn he almost got 5 of my ribs with that one.. And if he would've done that then I would've kicked his sorry ass…"**_ she said while forming a fist in her hand.. _**"Hina-chan! Thank god you're okay… The police came and took Sasuke and the ambulance got Gaara to the hospital…"**_ Yuu and Ai came running towards them… _**"Thank you guys…"**_she said and smiled… _**"Ohh right.. Kakashi this is Yuuki and Aineko a.k.a Yuu and Ai.." **_Hinata said and waved her hands… they said hi to each other and smiled… _**"Hina-chan, I think we better leave.. so we can be in time for practice at the gym today…"**_ Yuu reminded Hinata, which she groaned at…. _**"Ohh please don't remind me about it… It's soooo tardy have all the hentais staring at us..."**_ she said while pouting… Kakashi just laughed… _**"Do you want a ride there**_?" He asked and everyone nodded.._**"Yes please.. I'm tired of walking right now.." **_Yuu complained and everyone laughed at the oh-so-Naruto like face she did… Kakashi went to get his car while the trio waited at the entrance… _**"Soo.. what's with this Kakashi huh?"**_Ai asked giving Hinata a naughty look… _**"What do you mean?" **_Hinata was surprised at the question… _**"Ohh come on.. I've seen the glances you've been giving him… you can't fool me.."**_Hinata sighed.. _'I guess they would get to know sooner or later…'_ _**"Well he's my PE teacher… he's helped me a lot.."**_ She stated simply trying not giving anything away with her look… Ai just laughed.. _**"Ohh there's more to the story than just that… I can see it in you.."**_Hinata blushed to a beat red… _**"You like him don't you?"**_ She more stated than asked.. and Hinata nodded..just then Kakashi arrived and everyone stepped in to his car driving of to the practice… _**"A tip Hinata… Bring your swimsuit on Friday…"**_ he said when he dropped of the trio… Hinata looked confused but then got a good idea of what the Friday's P.E class would be… The Thursday went as normal.. boring and drowsy… the only exception was when Asuma thanked Hinata for saving him the day before..

* * *

WOHOO!

Hinatas' childhood friends Yuu and Ai joined her!

Wooow.. Sasuke sure is going mental.. Who would have thought of that?

well until next time  
Matta o


	7. 07 Memories that never leaves

**Minna Omattahe!!!!  
**Alright, sleep has helped my brain to function again.. So I feel confident to post another chapter now..  
This was one of my favourites to write, because as the chapter built up so did my tears.. ^^

Disclaimer: No I still don't own naruto

Read and enjoy everyone.. And don't forget to review!!:D

* * *

**Chapter 7**

_**"All right… everyone listen up.. Next week we will have Gymnastics in the other building.. And I guess that everyone here has been told, except for a few of you who has no class after this, that your next class is cancelled.."**_ everyone nodded some even commented it..

"_**Well, it's not really cancelled, they moved their class time to P.E instead.. So I decided with the extra time to go and swim..Yess before you all start screaming I know the problem with swimsuits.. but I called every one of your parents and asked them to come and drop your swim suits here.. that's what this big bag is for"**_ Everyone was really amazed.. some started talking in a high tone..  
"_**Has he gone nuts?? He actually called every ones parents and said we're swimming today?? Ohh my god"**_ Sakura's comment was the drop of it.. everyone burst into laughter.. Kakashi opened his bag and pulled out small plastic bags with names on them..  
"_**All right.. first of.. Naruto.. here you go."**_ He handed everyone their swimsuits and then went down to the swimming hall down the road..

"_**All right you all get 5 minutes to change.. get going.." **_He said upon arriving.. everyone casually walked to the dressing rooms..

The swimming hall was very much deserted if you don't count the life guards on the sides.. Almost every girl was wrapped in their towels standing just before the entrance…  
"_**I don't want to go in first.."**_ one girl after another said.. _'Aww come on.. isn't this pathetic or what?'_ Hinata thought to herself.. she took her towel in one hand and walked passed all the girls..  
"_**Man.. You're ridiculous.."**_ she said and walked out proudly.. Almost all guys were there except for a couple..

'_Where the heck are all the girls??'_Kakashi thought for himself.. He heard some commotion at the entrance of the girls' dressing room.. and then the first girl came out.. and it was Hinata.. '_Wooow.. she looks quite hot in a bikini…….. WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ME?!?!'_ He screamed in his own head..

Hinata was walking towards the guys.. she saw that every one was staring at her.. _**"Ohh get a life.. haven't you guys seen a girl in bikini before??" **_she said half threatingly, half jokingly.. Every one stopped staring.._**  
"Kakashi-senseei.. The girls kinda stuck in the entrance.." **_ he just looked at me in a ´are-you-shitting-me´-look…  
"_**Get over here right now girls.."**_ Kakashi said in a loud voice.. one after another they came out from the dressing room  
"_**Alright.. the first thing you have to do is swim for 20 minutes.. you know the drill.. 28 rounds is the best and so on and so on.. you will have about 2,5 minutes to warm up.. so get going.."**_ everyone pretty much jumped in to the pool and started swimming..

Not many made the goal of 28 laps in 20 minutes..

'_I thought more would make 28 laps in 20 minutes. Let's see.. Ino and Sakura made it, no surprise there.. Hinata made it too, also no surprise.. Shikamaru made it too and Gaara.. but no one else, geeze out of 25 only 5 made it??'_ Kakashi looked at the ones who were done.. Gaara and Shikamaru were breathing hard while leaning against a wall..  
Sakura sat down looking rather ill.. Ino was lying down trying to catch her breath.. _'There's one missing.. where's Hinata?' _he looked around..  
he found her at the end of the pool, looking rather worried..  
_**"Hinata-chan, what's up?"**_ she snapped and looked at him.. _**"it's nothing.. just thinking a little.. what are we now to do?"**_ She asked him…  
_**"Well we were actually supposed to practice some life saving but everyone's too tired.. so we'll just do some free swimming.. those who want to jump from the jump towers may do so.. I've talked to the life guards.."**_ he stated simply.. and it seemed like everyone heard it.. because everyone hoorayed and jumped in the water..

Some went to the jumping towers.. Her included.. First was Naruto and then Lee and then it was Hinata..

"_**Are you scared Naruto?"**_ Lee teased him.. Naruto just shook his head and ran for the end.. swoosh and SPLASH.. Then he was down in the water.. Lee did pretty much the same thing as Naruto.. Everyone down at the pool were clapping after both jumps.. _'Well why not give them something to really clap about?'_ she thought to herself.. She walked over to the edge and looked down..  
_**"What the heck is she doing?"**_ She heard someone ask down there..

"_**Anoo.. Kakashi-sensei look.."**_ He turned around and looked up at the highest jumping tower.._'What the heck is she doing?'_ he recalled her telling him that she was afraid of heights..

"_**It's not that high soo.. I think I'll just do the swan…"**_ she backed a little.. And then ran for it and jumped of the edge.. Stretching both arms to the sides..  
_**"What's she doing?"**_ Kakashi asked himself..  
_'Don't worry. I know what I'm doing..' _she thought and started to get the right angle.. Head first she placed her hands as a triangle and broke the water surface, doing a perfect head dive..  
Swimming back up to the surface everyone was clapping.. Kakashi just stood there laughing..  
_**"You are one crazy girl.. You know that?"**_ Gaara just laughed at her and dragged her out of the water.. _**"I see your nose is fine…"**_ Gaara nodded…  
_**"Yeah.. it wasn't broken… I was lucky… I just barely got my head out of the way, the punch only scrapping my nose…"**_ They were joking a bit when Hinata heard some commotion coming from above.. Tayuya and Konan was up in the highest tower.. they were having a quite heated argument..  
_**"How dare you try to steal my boyfriend bitch?"**_ Tayuya was fuming and Konan was really scared..  
_**"What are you talking about? I have my boyfriend.."**_ she defended herself..  
_**"What the heck.. Heey girls nock it off!!"**_ Kakashi shouted to them..  
_**" I will learn you not to try and steal my boyfriend.."**_ after that Tayuya did something that shocked everyone.. She pushed Konan over the edge straight down the pool..

Everyone screamed when they witnessed it.. Hinata saw everything like it was in slow motion.. Konan falling with her back against the surface, coming closer to the water.._  
'Noo.. not again..' _people screaming.. she hit the water and Hinata could literally hear her back break..  
Hinata didn't wait one second to react.. She dove head first and swam towards Konan as fast as she could.. She finally reached her and Hinata could feel her ears buzzing..  
She grabbed a hold of Konan and then remembered she weighed a little more than herself.. She held over her chest and started kick hard with her legs..  
Hinata helped with her one free hand to get up to the surface.. feeling her legs slowly numbing under her, she realized she might not make it.. _  
'No! You can't think that way.. you're gonna save her..'_ so she didn't give up.. _'Just a little bit more.. come on..'_ Finally she felt her hand above water and then her head and then her upper torso with Konans' head resting on her chest.. Hinata started kicking with what ever energy left towards the edge..  
Just barely making it, both her and Konan were dragged out of the water..  
_**"She's not breathing.. I'll have to give her CPR.."**_ She heard the voices from a distance and her vision was getting a little blurry..  
_**"Heey.. Hinata.. how are you holding on??"**_ she heard Shikamaru faintly say.. not giving in so easily she quickly recovered.. Looking to her right she saw Konans chest heaving slowly.. Hinata got up and stood slowly.. she looked around noticing everyone was staring at her.. she found the one person she was looking for..  
_**"YOU!! What the fuck are you doing?!? Do you want her to die?!?" **_She practically screamed while walking towards Tayuya.. She averted her eyes from Hinatas'.. Gaara tried to restrain her but when he touched her he let go even faster.. _'What the fuck is up with her kii-ports??'_ he thought..  
_**"Well maybe she deserved it.."**_ SMACK!!! Hinata hit her square in the face…  
_**"Don't ever say something like that again.. You pushed her just because you thought she was trying to steal your boyfriend? Pathetic…"**_ She said then turned around leaving Tayuya with her sore head..

Witnessing the scene between Hinata and Tayuya, Kakashi knew he had to talk to Hinata.. He was just about to grab her when she walked past…  
but he felt a surge of pain and sadness going through him when she walked pass him… _'Was that..??' __**"Yes.. It was Hinata you felt there.. She must be very upset to let her emotional power get so much out of hand.. also her Kii started acting weird.. Something is definitively wrong.."**_Gaara answered his unasked question.._  
(Gaara had fortunately explained everything about Kii and such powers before during a lesson) __**"I felt her emotional power and kii when I touched her.. By the way the ambulance is on the way.. it's here in a couple of seconds.. the police are also on the way.."**_ That was the last thing Gaara said before leaving..

Hinata was sitting in the dressing room shivering, shaking and crying.. _  
'Why did it have to happen?'_ Memories from when she was a kid popped up in her head making her cry even more…  
She took of her swimsuit and put on her regular clothes.. _**"I better leave before anyone else comes.."**_ She picked up her bag and left..  
Coming out of the dressing room she went out the front entrance door and headed towards the station..

"_**Has anyone seen Hinata?"**_ Kakashi asked in a very worried tone.. everyone shook their heads.. Ino came running.. _**"She's not in the dressing room either.. The only thing I found was this.."**_ she showed a necklace with the Sharingan on.. _**"That's Hinatas' Sharingan necklace. She would never leave it on purpose.."**_Gaara exclaimed while taking it from Ino.. _'Dammit!!'_ Kakashi thought.. _**"Heey, the paramedics are here now.." **_Chouji shouted while the paramedics entered and picked Konan up and drove her away..  
everyone went to the dressing rooms and left after that.. _**"Kakashi, here.."**_ Gaara gave him the necklace.. _**" I'm leaving for Suna tomorrow, won't be back for a couple of days.. so I can't give it to her.. can you maybe give it to her?"**_ Kakashi nodded and accepted it..

Sitting on the bus she was still crying a little, but not enough for anyone to hear.. She felt around her neck.. _'Where is it? Don't tell me I dropped my necklace..'_ she just sighed.. _  
'well guess some of the girls might have spotted it..'_ she looked out the window feeling more tears building up.. Finally arriving at her house she jumped of the bus and slowly started making her way home.. She thought about what happened at the swimming hall and started crying again..  
_**"I think I'll go visit Konan tomorrow.. She won't be going anywhere with that back of hers.." **_She said to herself..  
Finally arriving home she opened the door to be greeted by her two dogs Katana and Kunai.. _**"Yeah I know.. I'm not very happy.. I'm sorry boys.. please.. go away.."**_ she stated with tears welling through her eyes… The dogs listened and laid down on the rug…  
She sat down in the living room trying to get a grip.._'Come on Hinata.. it was years ago.. That incident was well over ten years ago..'_  
She dried her tears and went to the kitchen to make some ramen… _**"Chicken ramen for me today.."**_ she said to no one in particularly..

Nightfall came rather fast and before she knew it, it was eight o'clock… _'They say time flies when you have fun, well her it flies anyway..' she _stated lazily.. **  
¤Ring Ring¤ **She picked up the phone.. _**"Moshi moshi?"**_ she answered.. No response.. _**"Moshi moshi?"**_ she repeated again.. No response.. Click.. She put the phone down..  
_'Probably just someone who dialed the wrong number'_ she thought without further notice.. she stood up and stretched.. starting to feel very tired.. _**  
"Damn, why did I have to strain my body so much?"**_ she asked herself without getting any answers of course.. She sat down again and slowly started to fall into sleep..  
Not much could be done to resist it so she let sleep take her over..

The next day Hinata readied and prepared herself to go and see Konan at the hospital… She took the bus in and went up to the hospital..  
_**"Sumimasen, But I would like to know what room Konan has?"**_ the nurse checked her papers and then looked up_**.  
"She's in room 39, just follow this corridor, you can't miss it.."**_ She said with a smile..  
she turned and left towards the end of the corridor.. _'15….23…28…31….39! Here it is…' _Hinata stood outside the door for quite well over a minute.. she slowly opened the door and went in..  
The sight that met her was a little gruesome.. Konan laid on a hospital bed with a lot of cords running from her to different machines..  
Half her face was badly beaten from the impact of the water..  
_**"Ohh Konan, what did she do to you?"**_she said in a sad voice.. she took a chair and sat beside Konan's bed holding her uninjured hand…  
_**"I'm glad you're still alive.."**_She said in a low voice..  
_**"Well It's a lot thanks to you.. you know.."**_ Hinata turned around and saw Shikamaru stand at the door..He walked towards her.. _**  
"If you hadn't jumped in when you did and brought her up, then she wouldn't be lying here… but she was very lucky.. Her back faired better than they originally thought, no operation was needed, her hand and face are now the worst off.. They said she should recover pretty soon.."**_ He spoke in a low tone.. there was a great pause before anyone spoke..  
_**"How's Tayuya?"**_Hinata asked with a bitter tone.. Shikamaru chuckled a bit.. _**"Well if you count away her black eye and swollen cheek she's alright.. the police took her in for hearing and what I understood she will have to pay a large damage fine to Konan-san.."**_ He looked straight at Hinata.. _**  
"I will not force you to tell what, but what happened to you? Everyone got really afraid of you.. what happened??"**_ his voice held a great deal of concern..  
Hinata thinking back on the memories of her past started crying… "_**Gomen Shikamaru-kun.. But I rather not talk about it.. I hope you understand.."**_ she said while crying..  
she suddenly felt Konans hand squeeze her own.. she looked up to see Konans eyes flicker open… _**"Konan-san? How are you feeling?"**_ she asked in a low and slow voice…  
Konan slowly turned her head towards Hinata.. _**" I've been better.. I'm very sore…"**_ she stated painfully.. _**"Shikamaru-kun get a nurse and tell them that Konan has awoken.."**_ Shikamaru nodded and disappeared… She felt her eyes started stinging again… _**"What happened with Tayuya-san??"**_ She asked quietly…  
Hinata looked at her and then out the window.. _**"Well the police took her in for hearing.. and what I heard she's gonna pay you a big damage fine.."**_ she stated clearly..  
Hinata stood up and walked out of the room.. _'I can't take it anymore'_ She thought and started crying again...

She walked toward the stairs.. Opening the door she heard the elevator ring, she looked towards the elevator door and saw Kakashi staring at her with a very worried look..  
She quickly walked through the door and started descending the stairs with increasing speed..  
_**"Hinata-chan!! Wait!!!"**_ She could hear him shout.. But she didn't want to listen.. she reached the door and was about to open it when Kakashi took a hold of the door and pushed it to close, trapping Hinata between himself and the door..  
_**"Why?!?" **_She cried while hitting his chest.._**."Why??"**_She cried harder than before the strength in her punches diminishing…  
She sank down to the floor and cried.. _**"Why do these memories haunt me? Why??"**_ she said between sobs.. Kakashi lowered himself to her level and took her into his arms..  
_**"I don't know.. Come, let me take you home.."**_ He said with sadness in his voice.. She stood up and started walking together with Kakashi..

* * *

Ohh My God!!!O_o Who could have thought Tayuya would be so cruel to her classmate? Hinata hit Tayuya.. Wooooow.. O_O  
And what are these memories Hinata keep getting haunted of? I think Kakashi is kinda cool in this one.. Yupp definitively^^

Ohh in this chapter you have encountered Kii and kii-port and such as, well Kii is pretty much like chakra.. Except you can't see it, only feel it..

Well I hope you liked the chapter.. don't forget to review when you've read it^^  
Until next time, Matta o


	8. 08 Hurtful past & surprises

**Minna Omattahe!!!**  
I would firstly like to say a MILLION Thanks to Hatake Tsughi for her many reviews!!

Well I'm back again with another special chapter!! And believe me, you will LOVE it!! I atleast hopes so^^

Disclaimer: Lee = Not mine..

Well read and enjoy! Don't forget to review!!!!

* * *

**Chapter 8**

While driving her home Kakashi began to feel the same feeling as at the swimming hall the day before.. _'What happened to her? Something really horrible must have happened for her to react like that..'_His thoughts were dismissed when they arrived at Hinata's house… the feeling lingered while walking through the door.. _**"Would you like some coffee?"**_ she asked quietly.. He nodded.. _**"I'd love some.."**_ She went to the coffee maker and started pouring some water… when done she went to the living room and sat down.. _**"How are you feeling?"**_ he asked her while looking at her.. she looked him straight in the eye and he saw years of pain… He stood up and walked over too her.. she had started to cry again… _**"Hinata-chan?? Onegai tell me what happened to you?"**_ She began crying even more.. He held her hands.. _**"Onegai?"**_ she looked him in the eyes seeing his pure concern made her decide.. _**"When I around six years I was at the same swimming hall as yesterday… Me and a friend and our parents… I had just learned how to swim but my friend was a little slower in learning… So she chased me up the highest jumping tower and out to the edge… I still remember her words.. 'Well if you think you're so good at swimming let's test you..' Then she pushed me over the edge… I fell straight down into the pool with back first…"**_ She stopped speaking… Kakashi looked horrible.. _'Oh my god.. how can someone be so mean??'_he thought.. _**"I don't know what happened.. But some way I plummeted into the water and survived it… the only injury I suffered was a bruise on my hand.. **__**I fell back first down the pool.. there was no one in the pool to break the surface… **__**According to the doctors, a fall from that height back first would have snapped my spine in two.. I should have died.."**_She started crying even more.. Kakashi took her in his embrace and hugged her tight.. _**"But you didn't… and neither did Konan.."**_ he said softly soothing her… _**"And what would the world be without you?"**_ Kakashi looked straight into Hinata's eyes while saying that in a very sincere tone..

'_What is he talking about? I'm not that special?'_ Was all she could think of.. _**"What's so good with me being here? I only seem to cause trouble.."**_ She said with fresh tears threatening to fall..

Kakashi smiled and looked into her lavender white eyes, his head closing in to hers... _**"If you wouldn't be here.. Then… I wouldn't be able to do this…"**_ He said while pulling down his mask and closing the distance between the two in a very passionate kiss.. Not being ready she first flinched at the contact but then relaxed into the kiss and his embrace.. _'Is this just another dream or is it true?'_She thought..

'_I can't believe I'm actually kissing her..'_ Kakashi put his arm around Hinata's waist deepening the kiss a little.. _'It's so wrong but at the same time it feels so right..'_ Hinata thought as she snaked her arms around his neck.. she felt fresh tears slowly falling.. _'I shouldn't… I just shouldn't…'_ she thought and to both Kakashi´s and her own disappointment she stopped the kiss…  
_**"I'm sorry Hinata-chan.. I shouldn't have done that…"**_ Kakashi felt an enormous guilt… _'How could I be so stupid?' _he thought.. Hinata shook her head.. _**"No Kakashi-kun… It's not your fault.. I just don't want you to get in any trouble.. Gomene.." **_She looked him in the eyes and smiled blushing a bright red.. Then she hugged him really tight… _**"Come.. I think the coffee's finished now.."**_ She stood up and went out to the kitchen… taking out a cup and some cookies… _**"Mmm.. Cookies.. and it's my favorite to.. "**_He said and took one while smiling towards Hinata… She chuckled a little.. _**"What's so funny??"**_ he asked.. she just smiled.. _**"They're my favorite too.."**_ Kakashi smiled while looking deep into her eyes… _' She has such beautiful eyes… Lavender white beautiful eyes with a slight silver tinge.. A beautiful color for a beautiful woman'_ he gave the clock on the wall a quick glance.. _**"Ohh shit.."**_ Hinata looked worriedly at him.. _**"What? Something happen?" "I'm actually supposed to meet Asuma-san and Kurenai-san at an tea house in a half hour.. I'm really sorry but I'll have to go…"**_ Hinata could see he didn't really wanna go… _**"Shimpai yo… I can handle myself…"**_ Kakashi stood up and noticed then how much taller he was than her… _'At least 20 cm taller than her… But good things come in small packages… what the heck is wrong with me?? First I kiss the girl and now this… Man I should be sent to a hospital…'_ _**"Alright well I better leave, I don't want to be late.." **_He said while walking towards his car.. _**"Yeah.. I'll see you around.."**_ she answered and smiled innocently…

"_**Shit.. Shit… Shit!!! I'm gonna be late..."**_ Kakashi said to himself while driving towards Oishii Tea House… Parking in an empty lot he walked in to the medium sized tea house… Scanning the room he saw two persons waiting for him.. _**"I'm so sorry I'm late… I was upheld by an important matter and well the traffic didn't make things better…"**_ he started explaining but was silenced by Kurenai.. _**"Don't worry Kakashi-san, we just arrived her ourselves… I actually thought I was the one late.."**_ she said while smiling… _**"We ordered you some coffee… "**_ he pushed a cup over to a smiling Kakashi.. _**"Thanks guys…"**_ he sat down and they started talking about all sorts of things… After drinking two cups of coffee each they started talking about a little more serious thing… _**"Kakashi-san… what on earth happened last Friday?"**_ Kurenai had a concerned look in her eyes.. _**"I heard things got badly out of hands… Konan in the hospital, Tayuya at the police… I heard Hinata hit Tayuya…"**_ Kakashi sighed and told the story from the beginning… Asuma almost choked on his mint tea while Kurenai couldn't stop gasping… _**"And well after Konan hit the water surface Hinata didn't waste any time, she dove down without thinking about consequences for herself and got Konan out of the water… Hinata collapsed after being dragged out of the water, but after we managed to get Konan to breath again, she stood up and went over to Tayuya and hit her.."**_ Kurenai shook her head at what she heard… _**"Well Hinata must have had one very good reason to hit Tayuya, but surely I would do that to if I were her…" **_Asuma said while straightening his jacket… Kakashi nodded… _**"She did, well at least I think soo… She was pushed into the water as a kid by her best friend… and after I heard that… damn… I can tell you, thank god she's still alive… she also fell back first, but no one was in the water to break the surface… she was actually supposed to die there.." **_Kurenai had tears gathering in the corner of her eyes by now… She shook her head drying her tears at the same time.. _**"How can someone be so evil?" **_she just asked… after talking a bit more about the incident they decided it was best to go home… _**"Well.. until next time we meet, have a good time.." **_Asuma said in his ordinary cheerful voice… Kakashi smiled and nodded… _**"We better keep our eyes open from now on… Our mystery guy has shown himself a couple of more times… other classes have seen him standing in dark halls then walking away… There's something not right about him…"**_ Kurenai said and everyone agreed and then left..

"_**I see you're back in school now Konan-san.. how are you feeling?"**_ Kurenai asked while looking a bit concerned… Konan nodded slightly… _**"I've been better, but I'm fine… I'm still to use this crutch but I can walk on my own…"**_ Kurenai nodded and then opened the door to the classroom… the students walked in one after another… _**"Hinata-san.. I'd like to talk to you.."**_ Hinata blinked and then knew… _'Right… now's the time to get scolded really badly…'_ Hinata followed Kurenai in to another room… _**"So I've heard what happened last Friday, and what you did…"**_ she watched Hinata's reaction… Hinata just sighed and looked down… _**"And I understand that you did what you did… I'm very grateful that you saved Konan… But please promise me this one thing…"**_ Hinata looked into Kurenai's eyes… _**"When Tayuya comes back don't injure her any more… I have complete understanding for why you hit her, sure maybe not the best way but anyway…"**_ Kurenai smiled and then turned around walking towards the classroom.. _'This'll be one hell of a weird week…'_ Hinata thought before walking to the classroom..

"_**Heey.. Hinata-chan.. wait up!"**_ Lee came running towards Hinata… _**"What's up Lee-san?"**_ He just laughed.. "_**Well I just want to say that you were very brave to save Konans life and also to punch Tayuya… I wanted to do the last part to but I didn't dare.." **_He explained… Hinata just chuckled.. _**"Hehe.. don't worry.. I don't think she'll do something like that anytime soon.." **_She could see that something was nagging him.. _**"What is it really Lee-san**__**? I can see something's eating you…"**_ He scratched the back of his head… _**"Is it really that obvious?"**_ He had a really big grin that made Hinata smile… _**"Well**_ _**you see.. there's this girl… I kinda like her.. a lot… I've liked her ever since last year**__**…"**_ Hinata couldn't help to smile at his innocence… _**"Let me guess.. It's Ino-chan, isn't it??"**_ Lee was first surprised but then he went back to normal… _**"H-How did you know?"**_ Hinata chuckled.. _**"Well let's say I just have a knack of knowing and seeing those sorts of things… I'm totally off when it comes to me but when others are in love, then I can tell.."**_ Lee just looked at me and laughed.. _**"Damn you're crazy, you know that?"**_ She just nodded… _**"Get that everyday… but my suggestion is that you perhaps should try to tell her how you feel… It's hard but it's the easiest way.."**_ He hung his head and got a gloomy look on his face… _**"I don't know if I got enough courage to tell her… what if she never speaks to me again?"**_ Hinata just smiled at him and put her hand on his shoulder… _**"She wouldn't do something like that… she's not that evil and cold-hearted…"**_ His eyes lit up and he smiled… _**"You're right.. thank you soo much Hinata.."**_ he turned around and ran away…

* * *

**Word explanations**

Onegai - Please  
Gomene - I'm sorry

Well well well.. Seems like there's some Looooooove in the air!!Go Kakashi, taking the first step!! Wohoooo^^  
I hope you all liked the chapter.. because I absolutely LOVED writing it^^

I know the chapter is kinda short-ish... but it's better than nothing..:P  
The next one will probably also be kinda short-ish.. but anyway!!

Don't forget to review!!  
Until next time, Matta o


	9. 09 The threat and Kakashis' concern

**Minna Omattahe!!:D**

I'm back again with another chapter! This one is very short.. But don't worry, I'll post a new chapter later this evening!!  
I hope you like the chapter even though it's short..

Disclaimer: No I STILL don't own Naruto

Well read and enjoy.. Don't forget to review!!!!!

* * *

**Chapter 9**

"_**Does anyone know what we are having on Friday in P.E class?"**_ Everyone shook their head on Tenten's question… _**  
"Who cares?!? Let's just enjoy the "freeness" of this class.."**_ Sakura laid down on the sun-warm grass and stretched her body…  
_**"Yeah.. Asuma-sensei was really nice to let us work out here… especially after as it's really warm… I think it's like 32 degrees…"**_ Shino also laid down after saying that…  
_**"Hmm I think we're having gymnastics… Kakashi-sensei said something about that last Friday…"**_ Everyone agreed… _**"Yeah.. I guess you're right…" **_Hinata stood up and was about to walk inside when Shikamaru caught her leg… _**"Hoi… where are you going?"**_ While trying to release herself from Shikamarus' attempt to trip her she answered…  
_**"Well unless you want me to piss in your pocket I suggest you let me go…"**_ He let go faster than he caught her which made everyone laugh… _**  
"Haha.. works every time…"**_ then she sprinted inside.. _**"Damn she's such a tease…"**_ Shikamaru said then stretched in the grass…

The corridors were pretty much deserted when Hinata was walking towards the toilet… _'damn it's always so scary when it's this quiet…' _she opened the door to the toilets and walked inside… _'hmm let's see… any toilet available??' _she looked inside the first toilet, no lights…  
Nnext toilet no paper… _'alright last toilet'_ she opened the door and was immediately pushed against the wall, taken by surprise she closed her eyes…  
_**"I see you faired well from our last encounter…"**_ Hinata's eyes widened into a shocked state, she tried to get the features of his face, but most was covered by a hood which only showed a part of his mouth… _**"You…" **_was all she managed to say before he put his hand over her mouth, preventing her from screaming…  
_**"Neee… don't worry Hinata.. I won't hurt you… to much…"**_ Hinata sent him a death glare… _'how did he know my name?'_ She watched him as he took out a shiny object…  
_'Ohhh… shiiit…'_ Was all she thought when she saw the butterfly knife… he flipped it open and dragged it across her hand making the flesh open and blood gushing out… Tears welled out of her eyes…  
_**"Stings doesn't it? Don't worry.. It's nothing fatal… but I warn you, if you don't think of your actions with a certain teacher then the consequences might be fatal… have fun.."**_ then he hit her hard on the side of her head making her pass out…

Hinata woke up after what felt like hours later but which was actually just a couple of minutes… _**  
"Damn, he hit quite hard… Bastard… Who the hell is that guy… And what did he mean about a certain… teacher.. oh no.. Kakashi-kun…"**_ she looked at her blood-soaked hand and saw the deep cut… _**"Shit, better get this bandaged…"**_ She walked out of the toilet with paper wrapped around her hand and walked towards the nurses' office… She knocked on the door to the nurse and was called to enter… Upon entering she saw that she wasn't alone..  
Nnext to the nurse, Chiyo, stood Kakashi and looked through a file… "_**Hinata-san? What can I do for you?"**_ Kakashi's head snapped when he heard her name...  
he first looked her in the eyes and then at her hand… _**"Chiyo-baasan, I'd like you to bandage this… I tripped and got cut on a broken bottle outside…"**__'  
damn, why did he have to be here'_ Chiyo stood up and went over to Hinata… _**"Let's see how bad it is…" **_she started unwrapping the paper from her hand and gasped at the sight… _**  
"Oh my… this looks kinda bad.. I'll clean it and bandage it, you better not use that hand of yours for at least 2 days…"**_ Kakashi watched the whole scene and saw the extent of the wound… _'that's no cut from a broken bottle… that's a knife wound…'_ he put down the file and went for the door… _**  
"I'll come back a little later.. Got to fix some things at my office…"**_ he went through the door and waited beside the stairs…

Hinata flinched when Chiyo cleaned her wound… _**"My my… I can say you were quite lucky… a little deeper and it would have to get stitched…"**_ She smiled and took up the bandage and started putting it on… _**"There you go, nice and easy now.. remember? I know you have karate, but no extra movements… fighting with this hand is out of the question for at least 2 days…"**_ Hinata just sighed… _**" I know Chiyo-baasan… I've heard that a lot.."**_ Chiyo just chuckled…

Hinata left her office and walked out to the stairs… just as she walked out she was dragged by her arm down the stairs… _**"What the… Kakashi-kun?"**_ She saw that it was Kakashi who was dragging her… _**"What are you doing?"**_ she jerked her arm out from his grip.. _**  
"That was no broken bottle wound… that was a knife wound wasn't it?" **_Hinata's eyes widened in shock.. _'how'd he know?' _She bowed her head not meeting his eyes… _**  
"it was a knife wound… who did it?"**_ She didn't say anything…_**"Who did it? Hinata-chan!?" **_he had now grabbed her by the arms forcing her to look him in the eyes… _**  
"What is it to you?"**_ Hinata felt tears starting to well up again.. she didn't mean to sound so angry but she couldn't help it… Kakashi was taken aback by her harsh words and by her reaction… _**"Because… I care about you… and your health…"**_ He embraced her and hugged her tight… _**"Please… tell me who it was…"**_ She let a tear fall… _**  
"It was him… he attacked me in the toilets… he pinned me to the wall, I…. I couldn't do anything…"**_ Kakashi felt his blood boil at her words… _  
'That bastard… I'm gonna kill him for hurting her like this…'_ _**"Don't worry… If he's still in this building, then I'll find him…"**_ he was just to leave when Hinata reached for him, making her flinch because she used her damaged hand… _**"Ahhh… shiitt…"**_ Kakashi looked at her with a concerned look..  
_**"Please… don't go… If he's still here then he might hurt you… I don't want that…" **_Kakashi smiled and walked towards her… _**"You're right.. We should perhaps get you to your next class…"**_ they started walking towards her locker to get her English books… _**"You don't need to follow me… I can take care of myself…"**_ Kakashi chuckled at her comment and squeezed her shoulder in a more-than-friendly-way… _**"I can see that… alright, well I should get to the nurses office again… got to check a couple of things.. see ya around right?"**_ she just nodded and then turned around leaving him, not knowing that they were being watched…

* * *

That just had to hurt... This mystery guy seems veery serious.. Kakashi got really pissed over it... Good thing Hinata stopped him, right??

Well I'm sorry once again for the shortness of the chapter, but as mentioned earlier, I'll post a new and hopefully longer chapter later this evening!  
Don't forget to review! I wanna hear your thoughts about it!!:D:D

Until next time, Matta o


	10. 10 A friends concern & the horrid truth

Minna Omattahe!!!  
I'm back once again with another chapter!!

I hope you really like this chapter! I really like it!! And I'm proud of myself, I've succeded in making it a tad longer than the last..:P  
And I must say people, you are very terrible reviewers!! The only one who has stood with my story and reviewed it is Hatake Tsughi, Thank you a million times!!  
So come on people..:P

Disclaimer: Do I really? don't you know already?

Well Read and enjoy!!! And don't forget to review!!

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Hinata, Naruto, Ino, Shikamaru, Tenten and Temari was walking to their last class of the day… _**"Soo Hinata… how's your hand?" **_Naruto asked curiously…  
Hinata nodded… _**"Anoo.. it's a lot better… it has almost healed completely soo I'm able to train without restraint today…"**_ Shikamaru gave her his famous oh-no-you-don't look… _**"But you should still be careful… it hasn't healed totally yet so take it easy, 'kay…" **_Everyone started snickering…  
_**"Why do you care so much all of a sudden? Do you have a crush on Hinata… huh??"**_ Tenten teased him a little, which Hinata saw made him feel very uneasy… _**  
"Heey.. knock it off… I'm happy that he cares and I'm proud that he dares to show his concern…"**_ Shikamaru was surprised at her words which actually shut Tenten up…  
Hinata smiled to him and continued walking… _**"Thank you for standing up for me back there…"**_ he said with a little gloomy expression…  
_**"Heey.. wipe that gloomy façade of your face… be yourself.. I really meant what I said… I'm proud of you for just showing such a thing as concern… So I'm the one to say thanks…" **_Shikamaru's eyes widened in shock once more and he just smiled… _**"Thank you.."**_ then he turned and walked away a little more straight-backed…

"_**Heey Hinata-hime.. how's the thigh?"**_ Hinata turned around and smiled toward the guy standing in front of her… _**"It's fine Zabi-san… it's fine.. I've trained a little at home and it feels really great… so I can pretty much go all out today…"**_ Zabi smiled and nodded…  
_**"Well just take it easy… 'kay**_?" he said while blinking, then turning and walking away…  
Hinata could hear Rai's happy voice in the hallway… _**"Well hello.. long time no see… haven't seen you for some years now… You gonna join in on the training??"**_  
_'hmm.. wonder who it is… and Rai's happy? Must be someone he knows…'_ She continued to warm up, stretching her legs and back… _**  
"Well yeah… I kinda missed the training after some time… thought I could come here and at least say hello…"**_Hinata flinched when she heard the voice… _'It… It can't be…"_  
she turned around to see who it was, but she couldn't see anyone… _**"All right everyone… Line up!!"**_ Naoya yelled as the clock turned 7.15 pm… everyone lined up and Hinata noticed she was the one highest up of the kyu-line… _**  
"Hinata-senpai? Will you take the warm up?"**_ Hinata smirked… _**"Of course.."**_ she walked in front of everyone and bowed… _**  
"All right before we begin, if anyone feels like they're sick or something, then you better sit down… because you will not live through this warm up..."**_ Shuuji just laughed at her statement, knowing she hadn't been able to train properly due to damage… and a couple of guys sat down… she looked around and smiled evilly…  
_**"Fine… begin to run.."**_ after 10 minutes of life-killing warm up exercises everyone had a little hard time breathing… _**"Everyone warm?"**_ Hinata asked feeling proud for even making Shuuji break a sweat… Everyone answered simultaneously…

_**"All right… Line up…"**_ Rai stood in front of all of us… Hinata noticed that some of the lower graded trainees were whispering and looking towards the black belts row… _'what are they looking at?'_ she looked in front of her and she noticed that there were one more black belt than usually… _'what the.. who's that?' __**  
"Hinata welcome back… we haven't seen you here in some time now… "**_ Rai paused giving her a concerned glance…  
then he smiled… _**"Aren't you standing a little wrong?"**_ Hinata blushed slightly… _**"You're belt has arrived, after many complaints…"**_ he picked out her new belt… _**"Thank you.."**_  
She accepted the shiny black belt with her name in Japanese engraved with gold thread… She took of her worn brown belt and put on the new belt…  
she did the last knot and walked up next to Zabi… _**"As you all can see, we not only have one new black belt, but two… Hinata underwent her black belts examination and she did not only pass, but she was also appointed the best black belt candidate, so please give her a hand…" **_everyone clapped a lot some even whistled…  
Hinata bowed towards her sensei… _**"and we also have another black belt… he's trained in our club a couple of years ago, please welcome back Kakashi-senpai"**_  
Hinata's breath hitched when she heard the name… she slowly turned her head and saw him… _'What the…!!'_ she screamed in her head…  
Between Naoya and Shuuji stood Kakashi in a very bleached Shotokan-gi and a, what looked like very unused black belt… _**  
"Naoya-senpai, we will do like this today… you take the black and brown belt to the other dojo and train kumite… and I'll stay here with the rest…"**_ Naoya bowed and everyone started walking towards the other dojo… _'What's he doing here? He trained here before?? Must've been many years..'  
_She entered the dojo and went to her place, preparing for the oncoming training… during the whole first pass she pretty much avoided Kakashi…  
Fighting a lot with Shuuji and Naoya and Zabi… _**"Okay.. you can take a five minute break to stretch a little and drink… Rai-sensei will soon come and take over…"**_  
When turning around she almost walked right into someone… _**"Ohh.. Gomenasai.."**_ she mumbled while looking down… _**"don't worry about it…" **_she looked up and saw the warming smile of Zabi… _**"I must say, you've progressed a lot in fight… You even beat me…"**_ He grabbed and squeezed her shoulder in a friendly manner and he winked his eye… _  
'did he just wink at me?'_ she blushed at his action and smiled shyly, which didn't go unnoticed for a certain male black belt with mismatched eyes… _  
'Is she and Zabi?? No… way….'_ He shook his head but couldn't really wipe of the sad face…

_**"All right!! Line up!! If you haven't said your prayers then you better do it now, 'cause you'll die here and now!!" **_Hinata rolled her eyes at the statement..  
_'okey.. so he's in this mood, it'll be fight and it'll be rough fight…'_ she thought to herself… she saw something at the corner of her eye that caught her attention, curious she turned her head slightly to see one very sad looking Kakashi staring into the nothingness… _'I wonder why he's so sad…'_  
_**"Grab a partner, it's time for fight…"**_ Everyone was so quick at picking someone so she didn't have time to grab anyone making her alone…  
'_just my luck… dammit…'_ she raised her hand… _**"You're without? Don't worry we'll find you someone…"**_ Rai looked around but couldn't really see any group fitting…  
"_**She can have my partner, I can't continue anyway…"**_ Kenji said while limping to the benches sitting down… _**"all right.. who's the lucky one?" **_Rai said happily…  
Hinata turned to where Kenji stood before… _'you gotta be shitting me… seriously??'_ next to where Kenji stood before was Kakashi… _**"There's your opponent… okay… pull on your knuckle-protection, mouth-protection and leg-protection… You're gonna work and you're gonna work hard…"**_ Hinata gave a small smirk pulling on all said things…  
while doing so she looked around a noticed something very funny… _'Seems like I'm the only woman here…'_ She stood up and went towards her place opposite from Kakashi…  
_'He looks really cool and sexy in that outfit… I only wish that sad look would disappear…'_

_**"All right.. when done start fighting…"**_ They bowed to each other and then went into fighting position…  
First Hinata took it slow, trying too see what kind of a fighter Kakashi was… _'You know it's kinda fun that you've known Kakashi for over two years, but you didn't know how he practiced karate…'_ An irritating voice inside Hinatas head said… Kakashi tried to do some punches and a following kick, but with small success…  
'_Interesting… very good reactions…'_he went to the left, then the right and then threw a punch to her head…  
at the same time she was just about to punch him in the head, in the last second she went down blocked his punch and hit him hard in the stomach…  
Hinata knew she hit the solar plexus by the sound Kakashi did… _**"That was a nice punch Hinata-san…"**_ Rai said from the other side of the hall… But Hinata didn't feel very happy, she was more worried, which Kakashi noticed… standing straight breathing in and then out… _**"Come on… let's continue…" **_Hinata's eyes brightened in just a second…  
They started fighting again, and Hinata decided it was time to speed things up in doubling the speed throwing punches and kicks here and there…  
_**"Come on Hinata-san… Are you going to marry Kakashi-senpai??"**_ The question sent Hinata blushing like a mad man, luckily it couldn't be seen due to her already red skin…_** "Hinata-san I want to see you whip… come on now…"**_ Hinata did one of her favorite combos, the double mawashigeri with an oushi-mawashigeri in the end…  
the first kick he blocked but the second and third he missed or rather he didn't expect… _**"That's exactly what I wanted to see… Yame!! Take five minute drinking pause…"  
**_Hinata went to her bottle while Kakashi still stood there quite shocked… _**"You didn't expect it did ya**_?" Rai said while approaching Kakashi… Kakashi chuckled… _**  
"No I didn't, I knew there would come a kick, but not three…"**_ Both Rai and Kakashi gazed over to where Hinata was standing… _**  
"She's really something… She's a real fighter…"**_ Kakashi said which made Rai laugh a little.. _**"Wh..What?? did I say something?"**_ he asked a little surprised…  
Rai just shook his head… _**"Yeah.. of course she's something… She isn't called one of Fire Country's best fighters for nothing… She's after all the Fire Country champion in kumite for women…"**_ Rai turned and left just as Hinata was heading back… _**'of course… she is after all one of the best fighters in the Fire country…"**_ he said and then they resumed their fighting for another 20 minutes before it was over…  
Both Hinata and Kakashi were really sweaty and exhausted… _**"All right… time's up everyone… time to go home.. thank you for today and have a nice evening… osu.." **_he said and bowed to the brown and black belt whom bowed back…  
Hinata quickly grabbed her bag and went for the door… _**"Neee, Hinata… do you want a ride?"**_ She turned and saw to her surprise that it was Zabi…  
She shook slightly… _**"Naah.. I'm biking home… it's not that far, just about 13 km…"**_ Zabi gave her an are-you-crazy-look and just laughed… Hinata turned and walked out the door towards the dressing room… _**"Are you alright?"**_ Hinata jerked in surprise at the question…  
she turned around and looked straight into mismatched black and sharingan eyes… _**"Yeah.. I'm fine Kakashi-kun… Nee… why didn't you tell me you were a member of this club?"**_ Hinata didn't want too show that she was a little hurt at him not telling her, but Kakashi couldn't avoid seeing it in her eyes… _**  
"Gomen… I was actually supposed to tell you when I had come to the Fire Country Championship, but with all the commotion and you winning… I guess I forgot and then I didn't think much more of it until Shikamaru in your class told me you were going to your training today and then I remembered… so I thought I could come and visit… But I must say I was more untrained than I thought… but anyway.. I'm really sorry…"**_ Kakashis' expression changed to the same sad one as before and looked down…  
Hinata lifted his chin up so she could look him in the eyes… she smiled and softly caressed his cheek…_**"I forgive you Kakashi-kun…" **_Kakashi smiled shyly grabbing her hand and pressing a gentle kiss onto it… _**"Arigatou Hinata-chan…" **_She blushed at his move and smiled… _**  
"I better get going… have too bike home…"**_Kakashi looked outside…_'sure it's still quite light outside but…'__**"Can I offer you a ride?"**_ Hinata was a little surprised at the question… _  
'Why does everyone want to give me a ride home all off a sudden?'__**"But.. my bike...?"**_ Kakashi smiled… _**"We can put it in the trunk…"**_ Hinata chuckled and nodded… _**  
"Alright.. I'm just gonna get changed…" **_she entered the dressing room shutting it to a close and leaned on to the door… _'I'm gonna get a ride home… from Kakashi…'  
_Hinata could feel herself get all warm and jittery… '_Am I… Am I actually falling… in love with Kakashi??'_ she blushed madly at the thought…  
but she knew that there was something to it…

"_**So… How's school going?"**_ Kakashi asked as he was driving out from the parking lot…  
Hinata thought a bit… _**"Well I think it's going quite well.. Math and Physics has never really been my best subjects but I manage through them… I'm more of a language person…"**_ Kakashi chuckled… _**"Yeah.. Monica often mentions that you're very gifted within the language classes… Which languages do you have now?"  
"I have English, Spanish and Japanese…"**_ Kakashi was quite impressed by the many language courses she had… _**"But I know more languages than that… Japanese, Latin and English I know fluently, Chinese and Spanish I know quite well.." **_  
Hearing that Kakashi dropped his jaw… "_**That many languages? Holy shit… that's really something… you're a natural talent…"**_ Hinata blushed at his comment… _**"Arigatou…"**_ she whispered… It had been a long time since anyone told her she was a natural talent…_'No one has said something like that since…. they disappeared…' _Hinata's happy expression changed to a very sad one which Kakashi noticed… They arrived at Hinata's house after a couple of more minutes… _**  
"Would you like to come in on a cup of coffee?" **_Hinata asked Kakashi which surprised both of them… Kakashi smiled widely… _**"I'd really love some coffee…"**_  
They both went inside being half attacked by the dogs… _**"Kunai, Katana on the carpet"**_ both dogs obeyed... Hinata setting her bag at the kitchen table…  
"_**Welcome to my home.. once more…"**_ Kakashi looked around and noticed there was no one home… _'strange… where are her parents?'_ "_**Do you live alone here?"**_  
Hinata knew the question was only trivial but answering it was quite hard… _**"Hai… I live alone…"**_ She turned to put on some coffee taking up the boxing holding the coffee beans, fighting back the tears… _**"But… where are your parents?"**_ Hinata dropped everything she had in her hands, making Kakashi jump, and felt a tear fall down her cheek… _**  
"Hinata.. are you alright…"**_ Kakashi hurried towards her and saw she was crying… _**"I'm sorry Hinata.. I'm so sorry… I have no right to ask you that…"**_He said with a guilt-filled voice while taking her into his embrace, hugging her tight… She hugged him back, pressing her head gently into his chest...  
she then noticed what big height difference there were between them… her forehead merely reached his chin… She looked up and then back away from him, drying her tears… _**  
"I… My parents… they disappeared…" **_Kakashi was shocked at hearing that… _**"What?? Disappeared?" **_She just nodded… _**  
"They disappeared shortly after the Fire Country Championships… and.. the police were unable to find them… two weeks after they started the search they notified me that the chance of finding my parents alive were very slim and were decreasing for every minute… Sure I still hope of finding them alive, but I don't keep my hopes to big…"**_ Hinata felt a new set of tears welling up…_'No I can't start crying again…'_. Kakashi could feel the sad energy flowing from Hinata, making him want to cry… _**"How have you…??"  
"How have I been able to continue?? Friends… School… Karate… Animals… Hope… Love…"**_she diverted her gaze from his when saying the last one… _'Shit… why did I say that last one…'_ Kakashi could feel his stomach turn at her last word…_'did she say love?? Is it… Zabi??'_ He smiled and hugged her once more… _**  
"Don't worry Hinata.. I'm sure they'll find your parents alive… And I'll always be here for you when you need me…"**_ Hinata felt her heart jump as he said that… _**  
"Thank you so much Kakashi…"**_ She hugged him back… Then they both turned and took up the coffee beans and made some coffee…

* * *

**Word explanations**:

Hai - Yes  
Gomen - I'm sorry

Yaaaaay!!! Another chapter done!!!:D So what did you think?? Nee?? Neee???  
Don't you think it's awesome that Kakashi also practice karate?? Who would have guessed that..XD  
Ain't it horrible about Hinatas parents?? Poor Kakashi, having trouble with feelings..

Before you start ranting about it, Yes I know about the languages.. I'm very sure that Hinata doesn't know all those but I don't like math and physics and such things.. I'm more for language..:P

Well don't forget to review..  
Until next time, Matta o


	11. 11 Meeting & the teacher with a scratch

Minna Omattahe!!!

I'm back with another chapter!!

Disclaimer: Do I really?

Well I haven't got much to say except Read and Enjoy.. and Review of course..:P

* * *

**Chapter 11**

Hinata was walking through the corridors of her school thinking of the day before…

_**[Flashback]  
"Well I got to go now… have some final grading to do for tomorrow's class… thank you very much for the coffee and the ramen…"**__ Kakashi stood up and brought his ramen bowl to the sink and rinsed it… __**"You're so welcome, it's been a real pleasure to have you here…"**__ She followed him to the door, handing him his jacket…__**  
"Thanks…" **__he smiled softly while looking into her silver blue eyes… __**"I don't know if anyone every told you this, but you've got the most enchanting and beautiful eyes I've ever seen… and it's not something I would just say… I've never seen an eye color like yours…"**__ Hinata blushed like a tomato, not being used to getting such compliments… __**  
"I'll see ya around okay?" **__Hinata nodded and smiled widely… Kakashi stepped closer to her and lowered his head, kissing her gently on the cheek… 'Did.. he just????' Hinatas blush deepened and got a blood red color… __**"Ja né.."**__ Kakashi walked to his car in quick steps, a blush as bright as a stop-sign adorning his face…__**  
[End of Flashback]**_

Walking in a world of her own, Hinata didn't notice that she was soon to walk in to the person she wanted to see least… ***Thud*** Hinata fell to the floor feeling a sharp pain in her ass… _**"Aowww.. damn.. look where you're walking…"**_ Hinata looked up at hearing the voice and confirmed her suspicions of whom it belonged too… _**  
"Sorry… I was thinking of something else Sasuke…" **__'or rather someone else…'_His eyes snapped open when he heard her… _**"You… I heard you went home with a man yesterday… Was it Zabi?? I've heard a lot of things… especially involving you AND Zabi …"**_ Sasuke didn't even try to cover his cockiness… _  
'Why today?? What have I done to suffer this shit?'_ Hinata could feel her temper rising… _**"Well I don't really care what you might have heard of… and no it wasn't Zabi-san whom I got a ride home from…" **_Hinata stood up and was just about to turn around to leave when Kim grabbed her arm roughly… _**  
"Who was it then?? Because I really think it's Zabi.. after as you two seem to be awfully friendly to each other… Is there something going on between you two?"**_  
Hinata knew this wouldn't lead anywhere so she tried to shrug of his hand and walk away, which only made Sasuke tighten his grip… _**  
"oh no you don't… Tell me.. and tell me now…" **_Hinata could tell Sasuke was pissed and she could feel her own temper rising even more… _**  
"Well I don't give a fucking shit of what you think.. but it wasn't Zabi.. we're just friend… I'm in love with someone else… and it sure in hell ain't you either… And if you don't let go of me then I'll break that fucking arm of yours…"**_ Sasuke stared angrily into her eyes but then let go.. Hinata turned on her heel and walked away, trying to calm herself down… But what neither Sasuke nor Hinata knew was that a certain P.E teacher was standing not far from them and had heard the whole argument…  
_'She's not in love with Zabi?? Then maybe… What am I thinking.. Oh my god Kakashi, you're getting out of hand…'_ Kakashi turned quickly just seeing Hinata turn to the stairs disappearing out of his eyesight… '_Maybe… just maybe….' _Then he turned and walked towards the teachers' room…

"_**You're looking awfully happy today Kakashi-senpai.. Something happen?"**_ Kakashi flinched and turned to see who was talking to him… _**  
"Naah not much Kabuto-san… just feeling good today.. that's all.."**_ Kabuto smirked at Kakashi's statement…_**"Don't try that one on me… there's more to the story than just that.. now spill it…"**_ Kabuto could se right through his half-lie… _**"It's none of your business…"**_ Kabuto snickered and started teasing Kakashi…  
At the same time the Math and Physics teacher Iruka entered the room… _**"It's about a woman… ain't it??"**_ Kakashi gave him a warning look… _**"Soo what if it is??"**_  
Just then Kakashi noticed a very strange thing… But Iruka was quicker in commenting it… _**"Kabuto-kun.. nice scratch… where did you get that from?"**_ Kabuto trailed his finger on the healing tear across his right eye.. _**"It's nothin' Iru-chan… just a girl who got a little to wild, destroyed my glasses to…"**_ Kakashi felt something wasn't quite right about this…  
_**"How many time's haven't I told you NOT to call me Iru-chan… call me Iruka-san like everyone else…"**_Iruka scolded Kabuto for his nickname…_**  
"Since when did you use glasses? Don't you wear contacts?"**_Kabuto just sniggered.. _**"Yeah, but women tend to like the glasses.. I guess it's the schoolboy-look.."**_  
Kabuto and Iruka laughed loudly.. _'wait didn't Hinata say something when she'd been attacked??' _He thought trying to remember what it was..

**[Flashback]**  
_**"It was him…."**__Kakashi looked at her strangely.. __**"Who??"**__ she thought about it.. __**"When I was at your place.. I told you about the man who had asked to see you.. it was him who knocked me unconscious… But I also got a piece of him… I ripped him across his eye… which I don't know… But I think it was the right eye…"  
**_**[End of Flashback]**

Kakashi looked cautiously over at Kabuto, who was leaning across the desk talking to Iruka..._'Is Kabuto?? No he can't be… but it would explain the scratch..'_  
Kakashi stared over to Kabuto who was completely calm…_**"Yeah.. by the way.. I saw this really hot girl today… I'll just tell you.. DAMN!!! She was really hot…"**_  
Kakashi heard partially, not really paying attention... _**"Nee I'll tell you… I've never seen a pair of legs like that in reality… and her face… whew… she got the most dangerous piercing white eyes…"**_Kakashi widened his eyes at hearing the appearances of the girl looking over while seeing Kabuto doing some curve-forming movements with his hands..  
_**"And her indigo hair… Really long and silky… And she also got a really nice body especial the ass, think she trains something… And what I've heard from a guy she's quite feisty also… Especially in bed…"**_ Iruka, who started to bleed from the nostrils, looked like he would fall of the chair in any second…  
Kakashi had a feeling he knew this certain girl… _**"Is she from this school?"**_ Iruka asked and, to Kakashis' relief, he shook while looking disappointed… _**  
"I don't think soo…"**_ Kabuto was just picking up his folder when he turned towards Kakashi… _**"Heey Kaka-senpai, how's that girl in your P.E class doin'? The one with the thigh damage?? Hinata-chan was it?? I heard she'd been attacked some while ago…"**_ Iruka snapped his head up… _**"What? Hinata-chan was attacked?? By who??"**_  
Kakashi shook his head… _**"We don't know yet… but the real question here is how the heck did you know that?" **_Kabuto smiled nervously… _**"Well I… Uhh… Kinda overheard when Kurenai and Asuma were talking the other day…"**_Kakashi narrowed his eyes slightly… _**"Well she's doing fine… her thigh injury has healed properly now…"**_ he nodded and then both Kabuto and Iruka left the room to get to their classes… _'What on earth is happening?? And what the heck is up with Kabuto?? ' _  
Kakashi picked up his folder and headed towards his next class, thinking about what he just heard…

"_**Ehmm Hinata?? Do you think I can talk to you??"**_ Ino was standing close to Hinata looking very concerned… _**"Sure.. what up?"**_ Ino hesitated at first… _**  
"Well you know me and Shikamaru-kun broke up for a couple of weeks ago.. and well this guy just confessed his feelings to me… and well I kinda like this guy, but I still love Shikamaru-kun and I don't want to hurt him…"**_ She looked like she was on the verge of crying… _'I see you told her what you felt Naruto… congrats…'_ Hinata thought and smirked…_**  
"Don't worry Ino.. I know the feeling… just take it easy… if you don't feel ready, then wait… If you feel sure about your feelings then go for it… I'm not a really good love counselor but I know it's not good to let love go to waste…"**__'like__my love towards Kakashi… I wish I had the courage to tell him…' _  
Ino flashed one of her bright smiles and hugged Hinata… _**"Arigatou ne!!" **_then she turned and ran of to somewhere unknown.. Hinata started walking again, she was headed towards the English-teacher's room… she could faintly hear someone with a dark, beautiful voice talk… _**"And you see.. a lot more people have wanted in on my Leadership course…" **_  
Hinata was in her own thoughts when suddenly someone bumped in to her making her fall … _**"Ohh I'm so sorry… I seem to bump into everyone this week…"**_ She collected her stuff and stood up… _**"No problem Hinata-chan… I see you're okay…"**_ She saw that she hadn't only bumped into one but two teachers… Iruka and someone she didn't really know… _**  
"Yeah.. I'm fine Iruka-san…"**_Hinata was feeling a bit embarrassed so she stared at her feet.. Iruka nodded and smiled… _**"That's great.. oh yeah, you haven't meet Kabuto-senpai yet, have you?"**_ she shook her head… _**"Well this is Yakushi Kabuto; he has the Leadership in Sports course…"**_ Hinata turned and shook Kabutos' hand…  
_**"Pleasure to meet you.."**_ she raised her head and looked deep into a pair of black eyes, which gave her the creeps… _**"I can say the same thing… I've heard tons of things about you from Kakashi-senpai…."**_ Hinata was surprised… _**"You heard… about me.. from Kakashi-k.. I mean Kakashi-san??"  
"Yeah… He talks about you really often… I must say you're not a shame to the eye…"**_ Hinata didn't really like the way he was staring at her… checking her out like a piece of meat… Hinata took one step back scanning his face… _'Wait that scratch!!'_

_**[Flashback]**__  
__**"Ohh no you're not"**__ She said and hit him straight in the face making his glasses crack and leaving a nasty scratch wound across the eye making him scream and dropped her on the floor... __**"AHHHHH!!! Fuck.. You little Bitch!!!"**__ He screamed at her…  
__**[End of Flashback]**_

Hinata started feeling a bit unsecure… _'Naah.. it can't be the same as the one I gave the attacker, can it?'__**"Well I'm sorry to say this but I have to leave… got a class to attend too.."**_ Kabuto turned just as she was gonna check his face again for any signs and left , Iruka left shortly after… Hinata noticed that her next class was to begin soon so she went for her things in the locker and then for class…

* * *

**Word Explanations**:

I think you know most words by now.. so have fun..:P

Yiiiiikes!! Kabuto sure is scary... Checking Hinata out like a piece of meat...  
Haha.. Kakashi eavesdropping, That's a new one.. But maybe it wasn't such a bad idea..  
He got to know that Hinata had no interest in Zabi after all..  
Ohhhhh the suspense is rising..

Stay tuned for the next chapter!!  
Until next time, Matta o


	12. 12 A crash, bloody fights & confessions

**Minna Omattahe!!!**

All right! No we've arrived at my absolute favourite chapter of the whole fanfic..  
I simply loved writing this one because it held such emotions and.. well.. I shouldn't say to much..  
Read it and you'll understand..

Disclaimer: No I still don't..

Well read and enjoy.. Don't forget to review...

* * *

**Chapter 12**

When Hinata woke up that Friday morning she had a very bad feeling… _**"My my.. this doesn't feel good.."**_ She went inside to try getting some breakfast…  
After giving all the animals food and all the other chores… She made herself ready for school… _'Let's see, I've got everything now…'_ She walk for the door and said good bye to her dogs, glancing over to a picture of her parents… _**"I hope I get lucky today… I hope I'll find you…"**_She said and took her bike and rode to school..

While biking to school she was in her own little world, thinking of Kakashi and of this new teacher Kabuto.. _'Who the hell was he?? It really reminded me of.. Naah it can't be..'_  
She had just rode past a big house and some trees when she noticed something moving in the corner of her eye.. She didn't take much notion of it due to her thinking.. **  
*CRASH*** Right after biking past the trees she collided with another cyclist… _**"Aoooww… my head…"**_ Hinata heard a male voice.. she saw everything in a blur.. _**  
"Ittee... I'm so sorry.." **_Hinata said a little blurry… _**"Hinata-chan?? Oh my god, Hinata-chaan?!"**_ _'I recognize that voice…'_ She slowly opened her eyes and saw Iruka sitting with his head above hers… _**"I'm fine Iruka-san… Gomen.."**_ He helped her up and took out a little case with bandage and cleaning pads… _**"Shimpai yo… I'll help you clean your wound…"**_  
He took out a little bottle of water and moistened a pad and cleaned the wound on her forehead… She hissed a bit and then she smiled to him… _**  
"Arigatou Iruka-san… And sorry again.. I should have paid a little more attention…"**_ Iruka just shook his head… _**  
"Come on now Hinata… don't worry… let's get to school instead… "**_ They both picked up their bikes and rode the rest of the way to school..

Kakashi was sitting at his office grading some papers… ***RING*** His cell phone started vibrating and ringing… _**"Who on earth calls me this early??" **_he picked up the phone and answered it… _**"Moshi moshi?"**_ No response.. _**"Moshi moshi?"**_ He could hear faint sounds of breathing… ***CLICK*** _**  
"Probably someone who didn't want to talk…"**_ The door opened and Iruka walked in.. _**"You're a bit late Iruka-san, I usually get here after you.." **_Iruka turned and faced him… _**  
"Well I had a little accident.. I collided with Hinata-chan on our bikes, So I had to stop and help her and clean her wound…"**_ Kakashi looked shocked…  
_**"Oh my.. are you okay? Is Hinata-chan okay??" **_Iruka calmed him down.. _**"Don't worry… she's fine… she just scraped her forehead… it didn't even start bleeding anything.."**_ Kakashi calmed down and continued grading papers until he saw that it was almost lunch…_**"Ohh shit.. I think I better go get some lunch before my next class…"  
**_He stood up and went to the dining hall… After getting his food he scanned the room to see if there were any seats available… _'Alright.. there's one…"_  
He went to the empty space and sat down… he grabbed his fork and just as he was about to take a bite he was interrupted by someone very familiar… _**"Is it alright if I sit here?"**_  
He gazed up into a pair of lavender white eyes smiling as a response.. _**"Of course… sit down…" **_Hinata sat down and started eating… _**  
"How have your day been so far??"**_ Hinata thought on it and came up with a conclusion… _**"Well I guess it's been alright, I crashed into Iruka-san this morning… literally.."**_  
She was feeling a bit sad…_** "I can see something's eating you… what's up?"**_ Hinata hesitated at first… _'should I tell him?'_ _**"Well you see, in our English class we were talking about parents… and stuff…"**_ she looked down in her food, not feeling very hungry… Kakashi knew what she meant… _**  
"You miss them don't you?"**_She nodded and felt tears welling up in her eyes… _**"Don't worry.. I know they're still alive… I can feel it… Both your mom and dad are strong… they won't go down so easy…"**_ He said and softly rubbed her back… She smiled and looked up… _**"Arigatou… I really needed that…"**_ Hinata gazed deeply into Kakashi's eyes… _**"Kakashi-kun…"**_ She said carefully… _**"mm.. yeah??"**_ Hinata felt she was starting to blush… _**"Uhh.. I… Uhh.. I just… Uhh.. Nothing…"**__'damn.. I couldn't tell him…' __**  
"All right.."**_ They continued eating until their plates were empty… _**"Well I only have one class left and then it's P.E..."**_ Hinata said while rising… _**  
"I have an English class now.. A real rowdy class…"**_ Kakashi was carrying his tray towards the dishes, Hinata following him… _**"Well I guess we'll see each other later… Ja né.."**_ Hinata said and waved happily running ahead… Kakashi waved back and walked up the stairs…  
Hinata knew it was going to be one very boring History lesson when she entered the room… _'please.. let me live through this god forsaken lesson…'_ was all she thought when people started yapping about everything…

Kakashi was at the Gymnastic hall, Putting everything into order and organizing everything before his last class arrived… When being alone Kakashi often talked to himself… _**  
"I wonder what they'll be doing today… I can bet that Lee-kun and Naruto-kun will run a lot today… they didn't last time… hmm… I think that Kankurou-san and Genma-san will jump length and height…"**_ He grabbed his bag with the 3 kg balls and walked over to the other side… _**  
"hmm I wonder what Tenten-san will do… I bet she'll do 400 and perhaps jump length…"**_He went towards the running track and stood there thinking of the coming class… _**  
"hmm I wonder what Hinata-chan will do today..?"**_ Kakashi stood in his own thought so he hadn't noticed that a man with dark brown eyes had entered… _**"Ohh.. I think she will have a lot to do.."**_ Kakashi jumped at the comment turning around seeing who said it… _**  
"Ka-Kabuto-san… What are you doing here? Don't you have class now?"**_ Kabuto shook his head… _**"Nope.. my last class ended 15 minutes ago…"**_  
Kakashi followed the scratch across his eye… _**"You're wearing your glasses today, no contacts huh?"**_ Even though the conversation might look normal to any by-passing students, it was nothing compared to the truth.. _**"Naahh I decided against it, seemed like a good day to wear glasses.." **_You could literally carve the tension with a knife..  
_'I have a feeling that he's not here to just talk..'_ _**"Did you want something in particularly??" **_Kabuto took a couple of steps forward… _**  
"Well you could say that yes…"**_ Kakashi was a bit taken aback at Kabutos sudden change of tone… _**"Are you okay Kabuto-san??"**_ Kabuto started laughing…  
_**"Am I…?? You're asking Me If I am okay???"**_ He pulled out a gun from the pocket of his jacket and pointed it at Kakashi… _**"Well of course I'm not Alright!!"**_  
Kakashi was starting to feel scared… _**"Take it easy Kabuto… What's wrong with you…"**_ Kabuto felt his temper rising.. _**"What's with all the questions?? For kamis sake Kakashi-senpai… Don't think I don't know what's going on between you and Hinata-sama!! I've tried so long to get her attention… whatever I do you're always in the way!! But I found the perfect thing to get my dear Hinata-samas attention… why not take something dear to her?!"**_ Kakashi widened his eyes in shock.. _**  
"Wait a second… no.. I-it can't be…"**_ Kabuto chuckled and stared evilly at Kakashi while still pointing the gun at him… _**"Yes.. It is… I was the one who kidnapped Hinata-samas' parents!! I'm the one who attacked her, and I've been the one following her..it was me and Me only!!!"**_ Kakashi couldn't believe what he was hearing… _**  
"Why?? Why did you do something so horrible??" **_Kabuto jerked.. _**"Horrible?? It's genius… and why did I kidnap her parents?? Because I love her… I did it to get her attention... but you, Kakashi-senpai, you were always in the way, stealing her love from me!!"**_

Hinata had managed to get clearance from Gai to leave earlier from history class, because she was already done…  
She had taken her things and walked to the Gymnastics hall and changed… upon arriving to the hall she heard some shouting inside…_**  
"Horrible?? It's genius… and why did I kidnap her parents?? Because I love her… I did it to get her attention... but you, Kakashi-senpai, you were always in the way, stealing her love from me!!"**_ Hinata's heart jumped when she heard that… _'What on earth!?'_ _**  
"But don't you realize how much you've hurt her? And you say you love Hinata-chan? You don't show someone that you love them by kidnapping their parents… "**_ Hinata's heart stopped when she heard Kakashi say that… She felt her temper rising… She opened the door and went inside… She gasped at the scene showed before her… _**  
"Kakashi-kun!!"**_ Kakashi jerked when he heard her voice… _**"Hinata-chan!! Get out of here… NOW!!!"**_ Kabuto just smirked when he saw her expression… Kabuto was still holding the gun pointed at Kakashi… _**" Well well well.. there you see.. when you speak of the devil…"**_ Hinata's eyes darkened from a lavender white to an almost completely silver white… _**  
"Kabuto… I warn you.. give me back my parents and let Kakashi-kun go.. NOW!!"**_ _'Hinata.. for gods' sake.. take it easy, think of Kakashi…'_  
Hinata opened and closed her hands, feeling her blood rushing through her veins… She took a step forward… _**"Oh no… you stay right there… You're parents are safe in my apartment… for now…"**_ Kabuto said pointing the gun towards her… Some faint talking could be heard from outside…  
_'oh fuck.. it's Shikamaru and the others.. I can't get them involved..'_ Kabuto also seemed to hear the voices, because he started to sweat a bit… Hinata took another step forward… _**  
"Oh My God!!! Hinata!!"**_ Ino, Shikamaru, Lee, Chouji and Sakura stood at the door… Lee saw who was standing not far from Kakashi…  
_**"Kabuto-sensei.. what are you doing?"**_ Kabuto shook his head and began to chuckle… _**"Well you see Lee-san.. I'm merely taking what belongs to me.."**_ Hinata shot him a death glare… No one noticed that Kakashi had moved so he stood almost behind Kabuto… _**"I belong to no one!"**_ Hinata stated angrily…  
Kakashi took this opportunity and jumped Kabuto… _**"Gotcha!"**_ Kakashi hit him on the back making both fall to the ground rolling apart from each other…  
Chouji and Sakura ran to get help… Hinata took this opportunity to run toward Kabuto to fight him… Kabuto hit Kakashi hard on the head and grabbed his gun… ***BANG***  
Hinata stopped dead in her tracks… she held at the side of her stomach… Kakashi quickly came to it after hearing the shot.. _**  
"Hinata!!"**_ Ino ran towards Hinata whom just stood there as in shock… Shikamaru and Lee followed but all three was soon stopped by one very angry Sasuke… _**  
"Heh.. you're not getting past here.."**_ Sasuke gave a quick glance back just in time to see Hinata slump to her knees… he felt a slight tug at his heart… _**  
"Hinata-chan!!"**_ Kakashi stood up and ran to her… _**"It's alright.. I'm fine…"**_ Hinata worked hard to regain focus… Kakashi stepped in front of her when Kabuto approached… _**  
"Kakashi-senpai… Move…"**_ But Kakashi didn't move… _**"You're asking for it…"**_ Kabuto started throwing punches and kicks after each other…  
Kakashi had some trouble hanging on to the tempo… Kakashi threw a punch and some kicks… they had been fighting for a couple of minutes and they had both taken some hits, Kakashi more than Kabuto… Kabuto hit Kakashi's head, ripping the mask.. Kakashi threw a kick which Kabuto captured… ***CRACK*** _**"AAARRGGGHHHHHH!!!!!!"**_ Kakashi fell onto his back holding his leg… Kabuto had broken his leg, making the bone protrude and blood spluttering everywhere…  
Hinata sat on her knees in shock, witnessing the whole scene… she felt a tear fall… _**"Kakashi-kun… why?"**_ she whispered…  
She could hear Sasuke's sudden groans every time either of the three fighting him got a hit on him… The shock slowly faded and Hinata was herself again… _**  
"What's the matter Kakashi-senpai? Aren't you a black belt? You always beat me in a fair fight.. Well guess what.. I've been practicing Martial arts myself… I'm really sorry Kakashi-senpai… But you know how it is… survival of the fittest.. I'm sorry I had to break your leg to prove it…"**_ Kabuto turned away from Kakashi and made his way toward Hinata… She had managed to stand up and was now feeling fury flow in her veins… her eye color went from lavender white to silver white in seconds…  
When Kabuto was a couple of meters away from her she took her chance and jumped him… She hit him straight in the gutter making him breathe a bit harder… _**  
"You're dead meat…"**_ Hinata said in a dangerous voice staring straight into Kabuto's eyes… And thus the fight began… They exchanged a long series of different punches…  
some hit and some missed…  
Shikamaru and Lee had succeeded in taking Sasuke down but not without injuries, Ino got of with mostly small bruises but Lee broke a couple of his ribs and Shikamaru's hand was starting to get swollen and very blue…  
Kabuto hit Hinata straight in the gutter which made her stumble a couple of steps back, she went in to offensive position and concentrated… _'Come on… Now's the time…'_ _**  
"I hope you've said your prayers… because now your sorry ass will get hurt.. badly…"**_ She went down into ninja position readied herself for her next offensive move… she opened her eyes and started to run towards him in high speed… _**"Holy shit!"**_ Shikamaru said when he saw the speed … Lee had no words for it… Hinata reached Kabuto and started punching and kicking dealing heavy damage… Kabuto leaned forward to get som air but he didn't give up… He threw a heavy punch towards Hinata which connected, making Hinata cough blood… _**"Hinata!!"**_ Then he threw one hard punch after another, everyone connecting in different places… she tried to grab him but he caught her hand. ***CRACK*** _**"Arghhh..."**_  
She felt pain surge through her whole arm when he broke her hand… Kabuto leaned down to her ear level… _**"I'm sorry about this… But if I can't have you.. Then no one will have you…"**_ he said while staring meaning at Kakashi… He took out a hidden knife from one of his pockets and thrust it into her abdomen… _**  
"Arghhh.."**_ Hinata did a hard breath intake before blood splutter out from her mouth… _**"heh.. heh… do y-you.. want to know so-something funny??"**_ Kabuto quirked a brow… _**  
"A human can t-take a l-lot of damage by j-just th-thinking p-positive… j-just knowing th-that people c-care can make o-one withstand m-more…"**_  
Kabuto snorted at the statement… _**"You w-wanna know something e-else??"**_ Kabuto dragged the knife out, earning him a groan, and readied for a new attack when Hinata attacked with full power towards his solar plexus… Kabuto stopped dead in his track.. Hinata stood up… _**"I-if you hit h-hard enough towards t-the Solar plexus, a-applying just th-the right pressure at the impact, then you c-can cause the h-heart to beat i-in disorder… I-in worst c-cases killing the p-person… H-how lucky d-do you think you a-are, asshole?"**_ Kabuto looked her straight in the eyes… _**"I.. loved.. you… why??"**_ Hinata gazed towards Kakashi, whom was sitting in a big pool of blood, and then leaned over to Kabuto.. _**  
"I'm i-in l-love with some one else…".**_ At that Kabuto lost consciousness…

Kakashi watched in horror as Kabuto fell to the floor lifeless.. Hinata stood just in front of his body breathing irregular...  
He saw her many injuries, her gunshot wound to her stomach, her broken hand and her many other cuts and bruises… _**"Hi-Hinata-chan??"**_ he said his breath hitching in his throat…  
She turned around looking him straight in the eyes, one of her white eyes bloodshot… _**"Daijoubou?"**_ she asked while smiling…  
Feeling the whole world spinning, her vision getting blurry by the second… her smile vanished and she felt her legs giving away… Kakashi saw Hinata's smile vanishing and she starts to wobble, then she falls helplessly to the ground in a loud thud… _**"HINATA!!!"**_ Kakashi screamed on top of his lungs… he tried to stand up, failing miserably with his injured leg..  
Finally being able to stand a little he ran as fast as he could towards Hinatas limp body… _**"Oh My god… Hinata-chan… noo…"**_ Kakashi began to cry while taking her into his arms…  
He looked at her peaceful face expression, looking almost asleep.. _**"Please… don't leave me… I need you hime…" **_Kakashi said between sobs… Shikamaru, Ino and Lee stood not far away, with their many bruises, watching the sorrowful scene… all three started crying… _**"Why?? Why now??"**_ Kakashi asked silently crying to his hearts content… _**  
"D-don't c-cry Kakashi-sama…"**_ Kakashi jerked his head up and saw Hinatas open her eyes.. _**"Hinata-chan!!"**_ she lifted her head a little bit… _**"Go-Gomene…"**_ She said while trying to breathe… _**"You have nothing to be sorry about…"**_ He said while hugging her closer crying even more… _**"You g-got h-hurt… I sh-should have pro-protected you better…"  
**_Kakashi shook violently… _'Even in this state, she only thinks about others…'_ _**"You know, it should be the other way around.."**_ Kakashi said with a sad smile…  
Hinata smiled a peaceful smile.."_**Is Shikamaru, Ino and Lee there?"**_ she asked silently… Kakashi turned his head, signaling the three to come forth… _**  
"Shika-kun… I'm so-sorry for all problems I've ca-caused you… I wa-want you to be ha-happy with wh-what you hav-ve… cherish y-your friendsh-ship and love and be pr-proud of you-yourself… I'm pr-proud of you…"**_ Peter nodded and smiled while crying… _**"Ino… What wo-would I've do-done wit-without y-you?? When fe-feeling love… do-don't hesitate… g-go fo-for it…"**_Hearing that, Ino slid down on the floor and cried her heart out… Shikamaru going down and comforting her… _**  
"Lee… Th-there's a spe-special g-girl for y-you out there… t-take care o-off her li-like a princess… Sh-she's worth it…"**_Lee nodded and smiled, helped lifting Ino and walking away together with Shikamaru… Kakashi still crying from the touching words hugged Hinata tighter… _**"Kakashi-sama… I-I'm c-cold…"**_She said while shivering…  
Kakashi took of his jacket and laid it over her… Hinata started seeking for his hand…_**"It's okay.. I'm here…"**_He said and took her hand… _**  
"I'm so sorry… I k-know I sh-should have s-said this ea-earlier…"**_ she whispered to Kakashi when suddenly she started coughing up blood and a lot of it…  
_**"Oh my god Hinata…"**_ he put is hand on her stomach making her flinch… he lifted his hand and noticed it was bloody… _**"What the…"**_ he pulled up her shirt a little and revealed a big wound made by a knife… _**"Holy… oh my god… Hinata-chan.. when did this happen??"**_ Kakashi asked her worriedly… she looked him deep in the eye, crying and smiled… _**  
"H-he had hi-hidden a k-knife… p-probably m-meant for y-you… I should ha-have t-told you this earlier… No-now I almost re-regret I didn't…" **_Kakashi shook his head… _**"Don't speak.. it'll only make things worse for you…" **_He started cradle her… _**"I..I lo..I love y-you… Kakashi-sama…" **_Kakashi cried so hard that it hurt…  
_**"Ohhh Hinata-hime... I love you too… I love you soo much…" **_her shivering started to increase… _**"Gomen… I c-can't f-feel my le-legs…"**_ She lifted her hand touching his face… _**  
"I… re-really… am so-sorry…" **_She whispered even lower than before… her eyelids becoming heavy… _**"Kakashi-san!!! Hinata-chan!!!!"**_ could be heard from the outside… _**"Kakashi-sama… I l-love y-you… Pl-please… ne-never fo-forget m-me…"**_ Kakashi shook… _**"Noo Hinata-hime.. don't leave me… please… not now… not ever… I love you…"**_  
he said and lowered his head capturing her lips in a tender and soft kiss… _**"I'm sorry I didn't have the guts to tell you before.. but please.. don't leave me…"**_ She smiled and lifted her hand slowly to caress his cheek, which was free from his mask… _**"I'm ha-happy th-that I g-got to k-know that y-you l-loved me…"**_ Kakashi cried even harder…  
"_**Kakashi-san!!! Hina….!"**_ Asuma and Kurenai came running through the doors with police and ambulance in their heals.. _**"Ohh My…" **_Was all Kurenai could say when she saw the scene… Kabuto was lying on the floor next to Kakashi with Hinata in his arms, whom were sitting in a pool of blood and Ino, Shikamaru and Lee sitting a couple of meters away crying trying to help each other… The paramedics ran over to where Hinata and Kakashi sat… _**"Kakashi-sama… I'm ha-having tro-trouble se-seeing… I'm s-scared…"**_ Hinata started talking incoherent… _**"Don't die Hinata-hime.. I beg you…"**_ The paramedics separated Hinata and Kakashi, lifting her up on a stretcher and carried her out to the truck… _**  
"Kakashi-sama…. Ai.. shiteru……"**_ Her pulse started fading making her whispers almost non heard, but Kakashi heard and he couldn't stop the tears… The paramedics noticed her pulse was starting to fade… _**"Hinata-san!! Stay with us.. come on… we're soon at the hospital.."**_ Kakashi watched as Hinata, _**His**_ Hinata were slipping away…  
He felt how his body went limp, he didn't want to move a muscle… _**"We better get him to the hospital.. put him in the same truck.."**_ one of the paramedics lifted Kakashi up on a stretcher and took him to the truck, positioning him beside Hinata… He slowly grasped Hinata's hand… _**"Please.. don't leave me Hinata-hime… I need you with me… I love you… I always did… I**_…" He couldn't contain his crying… Asuma and Kurenai stood outside watching the sorrowful scene… _**"I'm going with them to the hospital… will you come later Kure-san?"**_ Asuma asked, his breath hitched from trying not to cry… Kurenai on the other hand had a sad face with tears flowing from her eyes… _**  
"I'll be up later… Must take care of Shikamaru, Ino and Lee…"**_ She said and turned around leaving Asuma whom walked over to the ambulance truck jumping in sitting next to one of the paramedics… _**"Tell me and tell me honestly… will she survive??"**_ Asuma asked fighting hard to contain his emotions…  
Kakashi heard his question and turned too see the paramedics answer… It was a quiet second and then the paramedics just looked down with a sad face…  
Asuma didn't want to believe in the answer he had gotten, but still couldn't help the tears falling… _**"Don't worry Asuma-san… She'll survive.. she's a fighter…"**_Kakashi said while the ambulance jumped to life and headed out on the street driving fast to the hospital… sirens on making cars drive to the sides… At the hospital everything happened so fast…  
Hinata was taken out first and Kakashi after… _**"Hinata-chan please…Don't leave me… I… I love you… please hold on!"**_ Kakashi pleaded while crying…  
He too started to feel dizzy… _**"She has a gunshot wound and a knife wound, broken hand and has lost a great amount of blood, take her to the ER on the double… She's not dying on my shift…"**_Kakashi watched as she was rolled into a elevator and then he passed out due to blood loss and the pain of the injury…

* * *

Oh nooo.. Hinata.. Kakashi... Damn that Kabuto..  
Well, the mystery guy has been revealed, feelings have been confessed and Hinata is on the verge of death..  
What will now happen.. How will Kakashi handle this? Well, You'll just have to wait to the next chapter right??

So what did you think? Please be honest.. I can tell you that I couldn't stop crying when I wrote this chapter.. especially not here in the end with the confessions..  
And it didn't make it better that I listened to Kimeru - All the Time.. It's soooo sad:'/

Well Please, please, pleeeeease review to this chapter... I wanna hear your thoughts!!  
Until next time, Matta o


	13. 13 Awakening & tearful reunion

Minna Omattahe!!!:D  
I'm back with another chapter!! Thank you Hatake Tsughi for your many reviews!!!!

Disclaimer: Still no..

Read and enjoy.. and don't forget to review!!

* * *

**Chapter 13**

'_Am I dead?'_ It was all dark… Hinata could hear the faint sound of talking.. _**"Hinata-chan please…Don't leave me… I… I love you… please hold on!"**_ _'Kakashi!!'_  
Everything was dark and she couldn't se anything… _'Do you wish to die?' _a voice asked her seriously… _'Do you wish to leave everything you have strived so hard to get? Your experience…Your dreams… Your friends… Your love…' _Her thought were on every good thing in her life… _  
'Do you wish to let all that go to waste?'_ Hinata wanted to scream, but she couldn't… _'No I'm not going to die… I'm going to live…'_ she could hear the voice laugh faintly… _  
'Good… then prove it…' _everything went quiet… _'I'll show you… I'll live…'_

"_**How is their condition?"**_ Asuma asked the doctor worriedly giving a glance to a very pale and beaten up Hinata and an almost equally pale Kakashi…  
The doctor glanced briefly towards the two and then faced Asuma… _**"Well Hatake-sans condition is quite stable… He has suffered some blood-loss, he has broken his right leg and he's got some bruises… but Hyuuga-san on the other hand hasn't faired so well…"**_ He paused and looked over to said person… _**  
"The gunshot wound wasn't so serious, it only punctured the skin, some stitches did the trick… The broken hand wasn't so serious of either… it'll heal within a couple of months… But… the knife wound… that is a totally different matter…"**_ he picked up her rapport and read it… _**  
"She didn't only take a direct hit of it, it also scraped her kidney and liver…the liver will heal in two weeks time but her kidney was bad off and due to her heavy blood-loss everything is so unstable… the body's immune system has gotten a hell of a beating…and to make things worse, she's been sent into a coma… we can only wait and see… and hope for the best.."**_ with that he walked away… Asuma felt all his blood run from his head to his feet in a matter of seconds… He slowly walked over to the two and sat down on a chair between them and after a while falling asleep…

'_Where am I??'_ Kakashi slowly opened his eyes, everything was first blurry and very light… He could hear a faint sound of beeping…  
He blinked a couple of times, his eyesight getting better all the time… he looked to his left and saw Asuma sitting beside him sleeping… _**  
"Hinata-chan?"**_ he whispered trying to sit up he felt a sharp pain in the leg… _**"Ahhh……"**_ Asuma woke up at Kakashis cry… _**  
"Kakashi-san.. thank god, your awake… how are you feeling?"**_ Kakashi could easily see that Asuma was worried… _**"Well under the circumstances I'm actually quite all right… where's Hinata-chan?" **_Asuma bit his lip and moved aside to give Kakashi a clear view over to the other bed… _**  
"Ohh my god… Hinata…." **_She looked very peaceful while lying there... A bit pale, an black eye and she had a lot of IVs and a nasal cannula to help her breathing… _**  
"How's she?"**_ Asuma dreaded that question but knew he must answer it… _**"She's still very unstable… the knife wound was the worst… the liver and kidney were punctured, the liver would heal in a week or two but the kidney was very unsure and she suffered a heavy blood-loss making her immune system very weak… right now she's in a coma so the only thing we can do now is wait and pray…" **_Asuma started crying, knowing that Hinata might not make it… _**  
"Why?? Why did he do it?"**_ Kakashi looked over to Hinata remembering what Mark had said.. "_**He loved her in his won sick and twisted way... I guess he couldn't take that she didn't love him…"**_ Asuma lifted his head when the door opened… It was the doctor from before… _**"I see you're awake now Hatake-san… how are you feeling?"**_  
The doctor approached Kakashi to check his vitals… _**"You seem alright… how does your leg feel?"**_ Kakashi sure felt the leg… it hurt like hell… _**  
"Well I can feel it, that's for sure.. but enough about me how is Hinata-chan doing??"**_ The doctor glanced over to Hinata… _**"Ahhh yes Hyuuga-san… It's still quite unstable.. but we've deemed that there won't be any kidney transplant needed, her damaged kidney will heal in about two weeks time, her main problem right now is her immune system.. We can only wait for now and hope…"**_ The doctor checked Hinata's vitals also…_** "What happened to Kabuto?" **_Asuma shot in… The doctor gave a faint smile… _**  
"Well.. he's not dead… but it was a quite close call… When the police arrived he had fallen into a coma and had an irregular heartbeat and breathing…"**_ Kakashi gave a grin..  
_'you got him Hinata.. you sure got him..'_ Then the doctor left… Kakashi looked sadly over to Hinata's bed feeling totally helpless..  
_'God Hinata I miss you…'_Tears started welling up in his eyes… _**"I know you miss her Kakashi-san… I do to… "**_ Asuma said reassuring… he stood up and went towards the door…  
_**"Don't wallow in grief… She'll survive… She's a fighter.."**_ at that Asuma left the room..  
_**"Asuma-san!!!"**_ Asuma turned and faced a very worried Kurenai… _**"How's she? Will she make it?"**_ Asuma turned his head, not wanting to show his sadness…  
Kurenai looked through the window in to the room where Kakashi and Hinata were lying… _**"I don't know Kure-san… I really don't know…"**_ He bowed his head as the tears started falling… _**"They found her parents.. They were, as Kabuto said, in his apartment… The father was a bit beaten but the mother seemed okay…" **_  
Asuma glanced into where Hinata was lying peacefully… _**"You wanna know something funny?"**_ Kurenai glanced confused at Asuma… _**  
"I've never… really grown attached to any of my students… But Hinata-san… she was something… She was always happy even if she would be sad, she would still smile… She would always care more about those around her than herself, working hard to make them smile… Even when her parents disappeared she wouldn't let it show… It takes a lot of willpower to be able to keep the act up… but she always did it, her smile never faltering…"**_ Kurenai listened and felt all her blood drain from her body… _**  
"Asuma-san…"**_ She couldn't stop thinking about what Asuma had told her those many years ago… _**"You know Kure-san… It takes a lot to hide behind a smile when you're sad… When I look at Hinata I see so much of myself… I'm really happy that they were able to at least find her parents alive…"**_ Kurenai couldn't help but let a tear fall…  
Asuma turned and went towards the Exit… _**"She told you… didn't she?? She told you that her parents were missing… didn't she??"**_  
Asuma stopped just in front of the exit glancing back at Kurenai… _**"You know, it takes a lot to hide behind a smile when you're sad… but it takes even more to open up and tell someone what's making you sad… There's the difference between me and her, I never told anyone until it was to late…."**_ At that he went out the exit leaving Kurenai to her thoughts...

Kakashi was sitting in his bed staring out the window thinking about different things...  
Thinking about when Hinata had won the Fire Country Championship, about when she had passed out at the gym…  
thinking of their first kiss… _'I can't believe that she actually said that she.. loved me…'_ he glanced over to Hinata's bed… He tried to reach over and grab her had but was unfortunate… _**"Damn… it's to far…" **_He glanced Hinata from toe to top... _**"Hinata-hime… I don't know if you can hear me… but I just want you to know… that… I love you… Please don't leave me… Everyone is waiting for you…"**_ Kakashi bowed his head down and let his tears fall..  
He grabbed his crutches and slowly got out of bed, walking over to Hinata's bed and leaning down planting a soft kiss on her forehead before walking for the door… _**  
"Ai Shiteru Hinata-hime…. Ai Shiteru…"**_ he said before exiting… A tear slowly made its way down Hinata's cheek at hearing that…

Kakashi was walking towards the hospital dining room when three teenagers came running toward him… _**"KAKASHI-SENSEI!!!!"**_ Ino, Shikamaru and Lee screamed at the same time… _**"How's Hinata-chan?? Will she be okay?? Please dear god…" **_the questions kept coming until Kakashi put up a hand in silence… _**  
"I don't know… She's still a bit unstable…"**_Ino broke into tears… Lee went down to comfort her while Shikamaru stood tall…  
_**"May I go in and visit??"**_ Kakashi was a little surprised at the request but nodded in approval… Shikamaru went through the door to the room where Hinata was lying…  
At first he was a bit discouraged when he saw her in that state but took a seat next to her bed grabbing her hand… _**  
"I'm not used seeing you like this… I.. You always were the strong one… Right now I just want to break apart and cry… cry until I dry away… But I know you wouldn't want it… I… I will stand tall.. for you… I will be a supporting pillar for my friends… I will cherish my bonds and make you proud…"**_ Shikamaru squeezed her hand reassuringly and then stood up to leave… _**"We will all wait for your return Hinata-chan… We're all here for you…"**_ with that he left with his head held high smiling…  
Kakashi had stood by the door leaned on the wall, hearing everything… _**"If Hinata-chan could see you now, she would be really proud…"**_ Shikamaru glanced over to Kakashi and smiled… _**"Kakashi-sensei?!?"**_ Kakashi turned too se two very anxious adults walking in a fast pace towards him… _**  
"Hitomi-san… Hiashi-san … Are you alright??"**_ Hitomi was on the verge of tears while Hiashi was a little more gathered… _**"Have you seen our daughter?? They will not tell us anything except that she's in this hospital…"**_ Hitomi tried to look Kakashi in the eyes but he diverted it at contact…  
_**"Oh dear god… Please don't tell me…"**_ Hitomi hand flew up to her mouth… Shikamaru stepped forward… _**"No Hyuuga-san… Hinata's not dead… Her condition is a bit unstable at the moment, but considering the circumstances she's okay…" **_Hitomi sighed in relief…_**"You must be Shikamaru… Hinata talked a lot about you…" **_Shikamaru blushed at the statement… _**"What happened? And where is she??"**_ Hiashi asked anxiously… _**"Well to answer your second question, Hinata's in the room next door… And to answer your first question… Well I think we better go get some coffee and sit down…"**_ Kakashi said seriously grabbing his crutches harder just by thinking about what happened…  
They went to the dining room not far from there… Kakashi sat down sighing in great relief to finally get the weight of his leg… the others followed suit… _**  
"Well… I guess I better tell you from the beginning…" **_Kakashi told them about the mystery guy following Hinata around… about the first attack at the P.E hall and about her second encounter in school… and then about the main attack at the Gymnastics hall… _**"Well you see, I think both me and Hinata had a certain feeling that Kabuto had something to do with it… and we were pretty much right because when I was preparing for my last class yesterday, which conveniently was Hinatas' last class, Kabuto showed up and pretty much confessed that it was him… Hinata arrived shortly after and Ino, Lee and Shikamaru not far after… and things didn't go to well from there… I have a feeling you both know who Sasuke is?"**_ both Hitomi and Hiashi nodded… _**"Well he was also a part of it… he hindered the three while Hinata was shot by Kabuto, not being injured seriously it just brushed her but she got into shocked state, But I believe that Kabuto brainwashed him into doing it… I tried to fight Kabuto but it didn't go to well… he broke my leg and then went for Hinata who had regained her normal state… and the two fought each other for a great amount of time, beating each other senseless… Then Kabuto stabbed her, and he was about to stab her one more time when she punched with so much pressure making his heart beat irregular enough to send him into a coma…"**_ Hiashis' eyes widened in surprise… _**"Well… I can't really say I'm surprised…"**_ Kakashi gave her father a confused glance… _**  
"Why do you say that??" **_Hitomi and Hiashi glanced at each other before answering.. _**"Ever since the incident when she was a kid she's trained every day… Studying the body's anatomy, finding all the dangerous spots on the body… She and Gaara trained each other in different matters about kii and such as… She knows many of the body's soft spots…"**_ Kakashi widened his eyes in shock at her fathers' explanation… _'She never cease to amaze me… but what's this incident??' __**  
"Kakashi-san… it's time for your check up… I must ask you to return to your room…"**_ A nurse stood at the end of the table helping him back to his room…  
_**"We'll meet again soon…"**_ The nurse followed Kakashi back to his room.. _**"When this check up is done, you better get some sleep… "**_ Kakashi nodded and smiled inwardly..  
_'heh.. It's Saturday and just eight o'clock and I'm going to bed already… well I need the rest..'_

"_**Kakashi-sama?"**_ Kakashi could faintly hear a woman call out… _**"Kakashi-sama?"**_ The voice got closer. _'Wait.. I know that voice..'_  
Kakashi slowly opened his eyes, scanning the room… _**"Hinata-hime??"**_ Kakashi grabbed his crutches and went over to her bed… Hinata slowly turned her head towards him looking him deep in the eyes… _**"Thank god… you're still alive…"**_ Kakashi grabbed her hand and almost started crying… Hinata smiled lightly, squeezing his hand…  
_**"No… I'm the one to thank you… My hero…"**_ Kakashi chuckled and smiled back… _**"My beautiful Hina-hime…" **_She blushed for a second and then went back to normal…  
Kakashi thought back on the horrible event and remembered her confession… _**"I'm so glad you're still alive… I was really scared, I thought I was gonna lose you…"**_  
A tear fell down his cheek; Hinata lifted her hand and brushed it away smoothly… _**"I would never dream of leaving you kashi-sama… I.. I love you…"**_ She said and blushed slightly… _'She does love me…'_ he bowed down looking into her beautiful lavender white eyes… _**  
"Have I ever told you that you have the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen? Lavender white with just a tinge of silver …"**_ Hinata giggled and blushed a bright red… _**  
"Yess… you told me once…"**_ He closed the distance between the two in a passionate and tender kiss... _**"I love you Hina-hime… I really do…" **_Hinata smiled and leaned back… ***KNOCK,KNOCK*** Kakashi turned towards the door… _**"Come in…"**_ Hinata started crying out of happiness when she saw her parents in the doorway… _**  
"Kaa-san… Tou-san!!!"**_ both parent ran over to her bed and hugged her gently… _**"We've missed you soo much baby… Thank god you're alright…"**_ Hinata dried her eyes and smiled brightly… _**"I've never stopped hoping for you to come back… I've been soo worried… I was afraid I had lost you…"**_ Hitomi's eyes were shimmering of tears… _**  
"I'll leave you three alone…"**_ Kakashi said and turned to leave… _**"No please… stay…" **_Kakashi stopped dead in his tracks glancing back too see Hinata holding out a hand towards him… _**"Yeah.. please stay… You don't need to leave…"**_ Both Hiashi and Hitomi agreed... Kakashi nodded and turned back joining in on their conversation…

* * *

Yaaaay!!! Hinata survived!!:D:D  
And her parents are alive and well!!(yes even her mother, I chose Hitomi as Hinatas mothers name because I thought it was beautiful)  
Kakashi finally reunited with his Hinata:)

I hope you all liked the chapter.. But, it's not over yet..  
There are some chapters left, but I'm thinking about making a sequel.. The question is; are YOU interested in one??

Don't forget to review!!  
Until next time, Matta O


	14. 14 Visit, presents & caught in the act

**Minna Omattahe!!:D  
**I'm back again with another chapter...

Disclaimer: Nooo....

Haven't got much to say this time... Soo Read and Enjoy.. don't forget to review..:P

* * *

**Chapter 14**

The days flew by one after another… Kakashi was released from the hospital the Wednesday after the incident at the Gymnastics hall… Friday came once more and Kakashi continued on with his daily teaching, but he never could stop thinking about a certain indigo-haired girl in the hospital… _**"Kakashi-sensei??"**_ Ino saw him standing, just staring out into the nothingness… _**"Kakashi-sensei??"**_ She still got no response… _'He must be really worried…'_ She grabbed his arm gently making him jump back to reality…  
_**"Huh?? Nani??"**_ He looked around startled and saw Ino concerned look… _**"How are you really Kakashi-sensei?"**_ He didn't know how to react on the question… _**  
"Well I'm fine…. But…"**_ he paused slightly…_**"You're worried about her, aren't you?"**_ Ino could see right away that she hit the right spot… _**  
"Yeah… I'm really worried… And… I miss her… Everything seems so down without her…"**_ Ino knew what he meant and nodded… _**  
"Don't worry… she'll be alright… She has people that care about her…"**_ With that Ino turned and walked away leaving Kakashi to his thoughts… _  
'She's right… she does have people who care for her…'_he thought and glanced towards the group of people leaving to their last classes, consisting of Ino, Shikamaru, Lee and Tenten…

"_**How are you doing Hinata-chan??"**_ Hinata was sitting in her wheelchair driving out in the hallway… She glanced up to her math and physics teacher Asuma… _**  
"I'm fine… Still a little sore here and there…"**_ She smiled and stopped just in front of a window, while viewing the outside perimeters she got a sad look on her face... _**  
"How are you really Hinata-chan? I can see something is paining you…"**_ She sighed and hung her head slightly… _**"I don't… know Asuma-san… I'm… worried… I can't stop thinking of what could have happened…"**_ Asuma smiled mildly… _**"Don't worry… You stopped Kabuto and lived… that's all that matters…"**_ Asuma said reassuring squeezing her shoulder slightly… _**"It wasn't me I was worried about… I was worried about Shikamaru-kun and Ino-chan and Lee-san… And Kakashi-kun…"**_ Asuma noticed her extra soft and caring tone in the last name, glancing to her face he saw her eyes glistening… _'I knew there was something more than just the ordinary feeling to it…'__**"Well I'll leave you to your thoughts… got some things to take care of… Take care Hinata-chan…"**_ Asuma said and turned away walking towards the exit… _**"Thank you Asuma-san…"**_ Hinata turned around and drove into the dining hall…

The weekend flew by without any further complications and it was Monday once more and some guys where outside playing basket on one of their break… _**  
"Hoooi!! Minna!!!"**_ Gaara came running in high speed… Ino, Shikamaru and Lee stopped playing and looked over to Gaara.. _**"Neee.. what up?"**_ Shikamaru asked casually…  
Gaara bowed down to breathe… _**"Well you know Hinata-chan's in the hospital…"**_Just mentioning it made everyone look sad… _**"Well I thought 'heck it gotta be rather tiresome to just being there, not be able to go out… so why not bring her some stuff…' you know?? As an encouragement… To make her happy… Like she's done for many of us…"**_  
Everyone agreed and where thrilled about the idea… _**"Hey look over there… isn't that Kakashi??"**_ Ino asked pointing at a teacher sitting slumped in the grass… _**"Yeah.. It is… Let's go and say hi…"**_ Lee said and the four of them walked over to him and they all crashed down on the grass next to him.. _**"Hi Kakashi-sensei… whatcha doin'??"**_ Shikamaru asked him smiling… Kakashi returned the smile… _**"Not much… I was thinking of bringing a get-well present for Hinata-chan… But I don't know what…"**_ Ino face smile widened… _**  
"We were also thinking of getting her present...like an encouragement…"**_ Everyone smiled and nodded… Kakashi agreed on joining in on their little encouragement idea…  
So everyone scattered and went to get their presents… But Kakashi were having some problems on what to get her… _**"What does she like??"**_ he walked through a park and sat down on a bench staring at a tree with pink beautiful flowers… _**"Wooow.."**_ was all he said when he saw the whole park… The park was filled with trees with beautiful pink flowers… _**  
"They are Sakura trees, Japanese cherry trees… They are a very beautiful tree…"**_ An old woman sat down beside him and gazing the amazing view… _**  
"Ohh.. Sakura… They are really beautiful…"**_ The woman smiled… _**"Sakura blossom are often something to give to those you hold dear to show appreciation, compassion and love… A very significant gift…" **_Kakashi smiled and then he knew he had found his gift to Hinata… Kakashi stood up and thanked the lady, walked over to a tree and grabbed a branch, full with sakura flowers, and left to the hospital to meet up with the others…

"_**Great you're all here… let's go in and say hello…"**_ Gaara opened the door and they all walked in… _**"Ohh… I guess we came at the wrong time…"**_ Lee whispered as they all saw that Hinata was in fact asleep… _**"We'll leave our gifts here and a note with a greeting from us all.."**_ Ino said and picked out a piece of paper…  
Gaara did the drawing on the front page, which turned out marvelous… He had painted a beautiful picture of a mountain, some sakura trees, a lake with a wooden canoe and a small Japanese house… They all scribbled their greetings and left… Hinata awoke abruptly short after when she almost turned on to her hand… _**  
"IIIITTAAAAAAIIIII!!!!!!"**_ she screamed tears brimming in her eyes, threatening to fall at any second… She calmed down quickly when she saw all the things on her table…  
_**"What the…"**_ she dragged the table closer and couldn't help but smile… _**"You guys…."**_ She said to no one in particularly… _**'This pendant… oh my god… This is Gaaras'… he gave this to me??"**_ Hinata felt her eyes tear anew when she saw the silver pendant in her hand, the Japanese ideogram for Love… _**"The Love pendant… Thank you Gaara…"**_  
She remembered that she had been really jealous when he told her he had bought the last pendant… She'd always wanted it and he knew that… She had gotten a karate dolphin from she assumed Lee and a Manga drawing kit from Shikamaru… _**"What's this??"**_ she picked up a piece of cloth… she grabbed one corner and shook little making something fall out… _**  
"Don't tell me…"**_ she picked up the silver bracelet and read the narrow silver plate… _'Don't forget, you're never alone'_… _**"Ino…"**_ Hinata felt a tear fall down her cheek…  
She glance on to the table and was amazed by the sight… _**"Who…??"**_ She said and picked up the beautiful Sakura branch and the card… _'Get Well Hinata!! // Lee'_ She smiled at the scribbling which belonged to Lee… _'We're all waiting for you!! // Ino', 'You're never alone… we're always here for you… // Shikamaru'_ She smiled chuckled and read on… _'Hayaku ne Hinata-Baka … Mina Matekure yo… // Gaara ^_^'_ Hinata laughed slightly at the note… _**"You'll get for that one later Gaara…"**_ She said and read on to the last… _'Hurry and get well…. Everyone's waiting for you… // Kakashi'_ Hinata couldn't help but smile at the note… She was just about to push away the table when she noticed something very peculiar… _**  
"Isn't this Kakashis keys??"**_ she grabbed the keys lying on the table and checked them out… _**"Yeah.. they're Kakashis'…"**_ she said while laughing…  
And as if on cue the door opened and one very confused looking Kakashi stood in the door hole… _**"Ohh… you're awake… and you found the gifts…"**_ He stepped over to her bed…  
Hinata blushed a little while still holding his keys in her unharmed hand… _**"Yeah.. Thank you very much for the sakura flowers… they are really beautiful…"**_ Kakashi smiled heartily and caressed her cheek… _**"I found these too…"**_ Hinata showed the keys and Kakashi couldn't help but laugh… _**"Well well, soo I did forget them here after all… I was a little confused, 'cause I didn't remember that I left them here…"**_Kakashi gently grabbed the keys and smiled… _**"Well at least I got to see and thank you for the gift…"  
**_She tried sitting up a little but was a bit out of strength making her fall back again, Kakashi saw what she tried to do and bowed down and hugged her…  
Hinata pulled back her head slightly and gazed into his beautiful mismatched eyes… he slowly closed the gap between them in a sweet and tender kiss…  
Both Hinata and Kakashi felt as if they were in heaven, Kakashi grabbed her unharmed hand and caressed it while kissing… both totally unaware of the two pairs of eyes watching them amusingly… _**"Hrmm hrmm… Excuse us for disturbing…"**_ Both Hinata and Kakashi jumped and separated quickly looking over at the door…  
Kakashi felt his heart fall deep into his stomach when he saw Kurenai and Asuma standing by the door looking stern and serious… Hinata just wanted to hide in the nearest hole…  
_**"Uhh… Hello… Asuma-san, Kurenai-san…" **_Kakashi nodded and smiled nervously… Asuma nodded and relaxed, his face getting a more amused by the scene they just witnessed…  
Kurenai nodded curtly and smiled lightly… Both teachers approached the bed… _**"How long has this been going on??"**_ Kakashi and Hinata looked each other in the eyes and blushed… _**  
"Well, kinda not very longish…"**_ Hinata couldn't help but blush a bright red… _**"Don't worry… We won't tell anyone until you've told them yourself…"**_ Asuma hugged Hinata carefully so not too hurt her while Kurenai shook Kakashi's hand… The four of them sat and talked about all kinds of things until the nurse came and asked everyone to leave… _**  
"I'm sorry, but visiting hours are over…" **_Hinata's face saddened which everyone noticed… _**"Shimpai yo.. You'll be out of here in no time…"**_ Kakashi said comforting squeezing her shoulder lightly… Hinata smiled and nodded… The three teachers went to the door and said bye and then went outside… When the three of them came to the exit, Asuma and Kurenai grabbed Kakashi and stopped… _**"You do know…?"**_ Kurenai started but Kakashi stopped her before she could finish the sentence… _**"Yeah I know of the possible consequences… But I love her… and she loves me… I will not let this chance go too waste…"**_ Asuma smiled warmly and Kurenai couldn't help but let a tear fall… _**  
"You really do love her… don't you??"**_ Kakashi didn't need to answer it, it was enough that he met Kurenai's eyes… She smiled and nodded… at that all three left the hospital…

* * *

Well well.. I'll say one thing now... hrmm hrmm.. BUSTED!!! heh heh  
Wasn't it cute that they gave her presents??

Well it wasn't a very long chapter but it was a chapter..:P I hope you liked it..

Don't forget to review...  
Until next time..  
Matta o


	15. 15 Payback time, the rescue & discharged

**Minna Omattahe!!!!**  
I'm sorry I haven't put up any new chapters lately.. have a lot with work and stuff..  
But here's another chapter for you!! I'm soryy it's a little short, but it's a chapter^^  
I really hope you like it.

Disclaimer: ...

Well Read and enjoy.. and don't forget to review!!:D

* * *

**Chapter 15**

"_**I see you're up and running.."**_ Hinata turned around with her crutch and smiled to her visitor… _**"Iruka-kun.. What a surprise!"**_ Iruka went towards Hinata and hugged her…_**  
"How are you doing?? I can't believe what happened… Kabuto seemed like such a nice guy…" **_Hinata's head dropped slightly… _**"Well looks can be deceiving…"**_  
Iruka and Hinata went through the corridor and in to her room… _**"Soo how's it at school?"**_ Iruka smiled lightly… _**"It's manageable.. Some teachers are still shaken from the event… There's gossip about it in school…"**_ Hinata chuckled… _**"As usual in other words…"**_ Iruka nodded and looked her straight in the eyes… _**"And.. I miss you Hinata-chan… It's really boring without you… no one to joke with… It's not the same.." **_Hinata caressed his cheek slightly.. _**"Don't worry… If I get to decided it then I will be out very soon.." **_Iruka smiled and leaned into the caress.. He then looked at his watch.. _**"Ohh.. I got to get going… I'll see you soon then…" **_She nodded and smiled… he then left...

_'Alone… once more… what should I do??'_ Hinata thought of different activities.. She had just sat on the bed when the door slowly opened… _**"Hai??"**_ No one answered…  
She looked towards the door and saw no one… She grabbed her crutch and walked over to the door and closed it… she turned and walked towards the bed when the door opened once more… _**"What the.."**_ She turned around and almost fell from the shock… _**"Why?? Who..? How?!"**_ In the doorway stood one very pissed Kabuto…  
_**"Did you think you'd gotten rid of me? Well you didn't, and now there's no Kakashi or anyone else to save you… from me.." **_He slowly walked towards her while Hinata backed towards the bed.. She felt panic creeping up her neck.. _'I've got no chance against him in this condition…'_ Kabuto could feel her fright and only grinned at it…  
He was only a couple centimeters from her when he leaned forward… _**"Now you're mine bitch.."**_ then he jumped her pinning her to the bed..  
She was just about to scream when he put a hand over her mouth… _**"Ohh no you don't…"**_ He took a small rope from his pocket an tied her hands together, preventing her from using them.. He started kissing her and feeling her out… _**"Mhmmmhnn.. Sto..mhnn"**_ Hinata felt tears pouring down her cheeks, She wanted to scream but couldn't..  
Panic was totally consuming her as she felt Kabuto grabbing her breasts and kissing and biting her neck… _**"Tasukete!!"**_***SMACK* **He hit her hard in the face… _**  
"Do that again and I'll kill you.."**_ Hinata cried as hard as she could… _'Please… Help me… Kakashi-sama… Iruka-kun… Anyone… Help..' _He had started to unbutton her shirt when he was suddenly hurled away from Hinata.. _**"What the fuck are you doing to Hinata?!!" **_She opened her eyes to see Naoya, Rai, Souta and her dad looking very murderous… _**  
"Hinata-chan… Are you okay??"**_ Hiashi and Naoya hurried to her and helped her… _**"Tou-san? He… he…"**_ was all she could manage to get out between sobs… _**  
"Souta go and get the police… Now!" **_Souta ran out from the room and fetched a police officer, which came in just a minute…_** "Now you can finally relax Hinata-chan… "**_  
She nodded sadly… all she wanted to do now was to sleep… Naoya talked a bit to the police and then joined the others… After an hour Rai and Souta left and another hour Naoya also left… _**"Tou-san.. Thank you for saving me…"**_ Hiashi pulled her in to a hug.. _**"Don't worry… I'll never let anyone harm you..." **_He left shortly after, leaving Hinata to her sleep..

"_**Okay… everyone gather around… Today we'll have football, my apprentice here will divide you into teams and start the game… "**_ Kakashi handed the different team shirts to Ebisu and then went to the side… _'I wonder how she's doing…'_ _**"Kakashi-san?? Can I talk to you?"**_ He turned around and faced a very anxious looking Kurenai… _**  
"Sure… what up?"**_ They walked a little distance… _**"It's about Hinata-san…"**_ Kakashi's eyes widened… _**"What has happened?"**_ Kurenai's face saddened… _**  
"Yesterday, Kabuto broke free from his room and sought up Hinata… he assaulted her again… he was close to raping her, thankfully her father and some men from the Karate was visiting when he had assaulted her so he was captured again… "**_Kakashis' heart dropped… _**"Is she..??"**_ Kurenai nodded and Kakashi sighed in relief…  
_**"I got to go… I just came to tell you that.."**_ Kakashi nodded… _**"Arigatou…"**_ Kurenai left Kakashi to his thoughts… Kakashi returned and observed his apprentices work…  
After a half an hour of playing everyone seemed very tired… _**"Kakashi-sensei may we take a drinking pause??"**_ Gaara and Shikamaru asked.. Kakashi nodded and everyone ran for the water.. after everyone had gone to take something to drink they continued.. _**"All right you got 30 minutes left now…"**_ Ebisu announced…  
Suddenly everyone stopped and looked shocked towards Kakashi.. _**"What is it?"**_ he asked worriedly… He then heard a light chuckle from behind… _**  
"I think everyone's staring at me.."**_ He flung turned around and saw Hinata standing there with a crutch.. _**"Hinata!!"**_ Everyone ran towards her and hugged her…  
Kakashi kept staring in disbelief at the young woman standing 3 meters in front of him… Ino and Shikamaru were crying and Sule was not far from it…everyone was happy… _**  
"I'm feeling nice today… you get to quit 25 minutes earlier…" **_Everyone hoorayed and ran towards the dressing rooms…  
Ebisu gathered all the balls while Hinata was talking to Ino and Shikamaru… _**"Thank god… I've been so worried…"**_ Ino couldn't stop crying… Shikamaru smiled and hugged her… _**  
"Well we'll talk more later… gotta shower… bye.." **_both left, leaving Hinata and Kakashi alone… "_**Hinata-hime…"**_ He slowly started walking towards her..  
Hinata couldn't hold her tears anymore… _**"Kakashi-sama… I've missed you…"**_ She looked deep into his eyes and then closed the gap between them in a passionate and tender kiss…_**  
"I've missed you soo much too…" **_He hugged her tightly... _**"I was just released from the hospital.. I haven't even called my parents yet.." **_He just smiled… _**  
"Do you want a ride home?"**_ She smiled widely and nodded…  
_**"I heard what happened yesterday…"**_Kakashi felt sad over what happened… Hinata just stared down at her feet… _**"Gomen… I should have been there…" **_  
Hinata turned to him and smiled… _**"Don't worry, I'm still alive…"**_ Kakashi couldn't help but smile back at her…

* * *

**Word explanations:**

Tasukete - Help

Ohh noo.. Kabuto escaped and went after Hina-chan again.. Good that he got his as hurled away by her Karate comrades and her dad..  
Myyy they must have been PISSED!!!  
Finally Hinata and Kakashi got their reunion I know it was kinda short.. but I thought it was cute..

Just one chapter left and then its the sequel.. if you're still interested!!!

Well don't forget to review..  
Until next time, Matta o


	16. 16 Home is where your heart is

**Minna Omattahe!!!!!:D:D**  
The long awaited ending... I'm already plotting a sequel, so I hope you have the patience to wait for it^^

**Disclaimer:** No I still don't own Naruto...

Well here's the last and final chapter of this fanfiction, Of Love and Danger!  
Read and Enjoy.. don't forget to review!!!

* * *

**Chapter 16**

"_**Hinata?!? What are you doing home already?"**_ Hitomi practically shouted at her youngest daughter… _**  
"Well I was released, they said I was in enough good condition to go home…"**_ Hiashi just smiled and shook his head…  
_**"Well you know, you could have phoned us… we would have picked you up…"**_ Hinata laughed att his remark… _**"Well I felt like visiting my class a little…. Haven't seen them for 3 weeks.."**_ Hinata eyed Kakashi, whom had decided against using his mask anymore, and smiled to herself while Hitomi went to the kitchen to fetch the newly brewed coffee… _**  
"I guess you'd like some coffee??"**_ Kakashi nodded in agreement… _**"Arigatou.."**_ Hiashi took a cup and sat down… _**"Well, thank you again for driving Hinata home… It was really caring of you… "**_ Her father and Kakashi continued talking, while Hinata went out to refill her hot chocolate her mother followed her out the kitchen… _**  
"Kakashi-san sure seems like a very nice young man… And you seem pretty close to him.."**_ Hinata started blushing more and more… _**  
"And when looking at your blush there's something a little bit more to it than just normal affections… Like to tell me about it?"**_ Hinata laughed nervously and slowly told her mother about the last couple of months happening… _**"And you see.. He's been very caring and protective to me… And the more time went, the more I realized that I had fallen for him.. But before the incident with Kabuto I hadn't dared to confess my feelings to him…"**_ Hitomi just smiled and looked at her daughter… _**  
"So young, but still so grown up… You really love him don't you?"**_ Hinata noticed the softness of her voice, but what surprised her most was that her mother had tears in her lavender white eyes… Hinata just nodded in response to her question… _**"Have you told him how you feel?"**_ Hinata blushed a bit and nodded slowly…  
Hitomi waited for further response… _**"Well?? And..?"**_ Hinata bit her lip… _**"Well… He told me he loved me too…"**_ Hitomi couldn't help but smile towards her daughter… _**  
"I'm really, truly happy for you Hinata…" **_With that she left Hinata standing in the kitchen, blushing like a tomato..

"_**Soo you see.. I've actually trained for quite some time, I just haven't been very active recently.."**_ Hiashi sat on the couch next to Kakashi watching some photos… _**  
"Ohh Hinata-chan… We we're watching some old pictures from tournaments, would you like to join and maybe tell us about some?"**_ Dad suggested.. _**  
"Well why not.."**_ She sat down between her dad and Kakashi… they went through the whole album and talked about the different pictures..  
Arriving at the last picture Hinata started blushing like a mad man… _**"Ohh My.. Hinata-chan, Is that really you?" **_Kakashi asked cutely…  
It was a picture of her when she was about 6 years old and had very short hair, she was wearing a white dress with blue and green flowers on… _**  
"Yepp, that's little me… That's right before I started school.."**_ Hiashi chuckled… _**"Yeah.. that was a long time ago…"**_ Hinata's smile faded a little.. _**  
"Yeah.. before I became who I am today…"**_ She said in a low voice which her father didn't notice but Kakashi did… He glanced at her carefully and saw her sad expression… _**  
"Well I better get going… I've got some grading to do… I guess I'll see you on Monday?" **_Hinata nodded and smiled… _'Oh my god… it should be illegal to be so beautiful…' _  
Kakashi stood up and went towards the door… Hitomi followed him out to the hall… _**"Well thank you again for driving Hinata home and also for taking care of her through all this…"**_ She smiled warmly and shook his hand… Kakashi nodded and went out the door and towards the car…

The weekend passed without anything eventful happening… Monday came ones more and Hinata felt, for the first time in a long, long time, that she was nervous about going to school… She heard her outer door open… _**"Hinata-chan? Are you awake?"**_ Her mother opened the door… _**"Hai kaa-san.. I'm up.. just gonna get dressed… then I'll be in for breakfast…"**_ Hitomi nodded and left her daughter alone… Hinata took out a white top, a many colored shirt and tight jeans… _**"This'll do.."**_ She went in and ate her breakfast.. _**  
"Are you ready honey?"**_ Hitomi asked her quietly… Hinata sighed and looked out the window.. _**"Yeah.. I think so…"**_ She smiled and grabbed her crutch…  
_**"Then let's go.. don't want you to be late for school, now do we?"**_ Hitomi joked… Hinata laughed lightly.. _**"No, we certainly do not want to be late.." **_The drive to the school was quiet and calm, sometimes Hitomi would sing along with the radio… _**"How do you feel honey? You're so quiet…"**_ Hitomi glanced carefully at her daughter…  
Hinata gave her a reassuring smile… _**"Don't worry… I'll be fine, it's just everything that's happened these last couple of months.. It's a little hard to digest…"**_ Hitomi came to a stop at her school and hugged her daughter… _**"I'll see you later, seems your 'escort' has arrived.." **_Hinata turned and looked out the window to see Kakashi smiling at her.. _**  
"Now****, if there's any change in schedule just call.. alright?"**_ Hinata giggled a little… _**"Yeah yeah kaa-san.. I know…"**_ Hinata got out of the car and grabbed her crutch and started walked over to Kakashi.. _**"Ohayo Hina-hime.. You feeling ready for your 'first' day of school?" **_Hinata giggled at his question.. She hugged him and looked deep in his eyes.. _**  
"Well Kashi-sama, how is this for an answer..." **_Then she closed the distance between them in a tender and loving kiss.. _**"Ai shiteru Hina-hime..."**_ Hinata smiled and slowly walked towards school with Kakashi by her side..

* * *

Kawaii neee!!!!

I thought this chapter was soooooo cute...I feel so relieved that Hitomi(hinata's mom) was so glad about Hinata's love^^

Well you've gotten i little hint of the future... What could have happened to Hinata in the past to make her say that?  
Will love conquer or will danger stand in it's way again?? I guess you'll just have to wait and see..:D

I hope you liked reading this fanfiction, because I LOVED every second of writing it:D  
Don't forget to review and stay tuned for new fanfics:D:D

Until next time we meet..  
Matta O~


	17. 17 Sequel is up and running!

Alright people!!!!

I have now posted the first chapter of the sequel to this fanfic, Of Love and Danger!

I named it Ai to Kikensei, it pretty much means Of Love and Danger in Japanese..

I am sorry to say that I won't be posting the sequel as fast as the prequel, after as I haven't written the whole damn story yet.. it's a work in progress^^

So I hope you'll be patient with me!!

Have fun reading!!


End file.
